


近星——我给杨文里当爹的那些日子

by Layla_Medea



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 銀河英雄伝説, 银河英雄传说
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), papa Yang Tailong
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Medea/pseuds/Layla_Medea
Summary: 一个穿越者莫名其妙进入银英世界，然后他发现自己成了一名五岁男孩的父亲。这个孩子叫杨文里。





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔平平，更新佛系，故事无趣，人物大概还会ooc。
> 
> 如有不满
> 
> 你打我呀

穿越之前我二十九岁，性别男，无婚史，无子女，无恒产。

现在我三十七岁，依旧为男性，但已结了两次婚，而且每一任太太都是大美人，然而不幸的是一位已经离异，另一位在我穿来的半个月前病逝。这次穿越之后，唯一能稍作安慰的是，我从一个无产阶级跃迁入资产阶级，原主给我留下了一个星际贸易商的身份，还有一屋子古董艺术品——这是个好消息，毕竟我前世今生都很爱钱。  
此外同样作为“财产”一起接手的，还有原主的孩子，是个男孩，现年五岁半。 

啊，抱歉，原谅我忘了说，穿越前我姓韩。穿越后，现在姓杨，名泰隆。而“我”的儿子名叫杨文里。  
是的，就是那个杨文里，虽然现在还只是个会在你发慈悲给他讲睡前故事时各种打断话头表演十万个为什么的小鬼，但再过十几二十年，他将成为一代名将，活着时关系上千万人甚至上亿人的生死，死了后还要左右更多人的三观。  
想到这一点，哥们儿我鸭梨山大。 

对这样一人，实在很难将其当普通小孩看。但是现在看上去还就是需要你投喂抚养监护的普通小孩。  
首先如何称呼就是个问题，你没法叫他亲爱的宝贝儿，也没法喊他尊敬的阁下，至于“杨”，呵呵，这是现在人们用来称呼我的。  
于是最后我决定叫他杨仔，偶尔也会喊喊小文子。  
之所以不叫“小里子”，是因为这个名字已经被用掉了。就是我的系统AI。  
你看，穿越者都理所当然得有根金手指，我也不能例外。  
说来会结识小里子还要多谢小文子：当时我刚穿来，认清自己的处境，进而想要拉进亲子关系，所以第一次给他念了故事绘本。要知道我跟很多人一样不学英语好多年，口语能力无限归零，而且毕竟差了一千来年，这种语言本身也已经有些走样。于是我看着那个听不懂我讲话的小鬼头上竖起来了一小撮呆毛，没忍住手痒揪了两下。然后眼前就出现了目前只有我自己看得到的光幕，并得到了小里子——我的银英穿越者AI系统提供的新手入门礼包——同盟通用语听说能力、同盟通用语读写能力、帝国通用语听说能力、帝国通用语读写能力随机四选一。  
从这礼包内容你就能晓得此AI有坑。但是这坑人的AI系统有个略萌的开关，在杨文里头顶呆毛上揪两下，你就能把它叫出来，维持到呆毛服帖为之。  
那天我手气超欧，抽到了同盟通用语听说能力，还得到一个新手任务，给五岁半的杨文里讲一个他没听过但有兴趣听且能听懂的睡前故事。  
老实说，让我讲成人故事的话，要多少有多少，但能讲给五岁男孩的可不多。  
最后敷衍了事，给他聊了下人类文明还以公元纪年时的故事，某军旅出道后投身政坛的政治家才同异族宿敌签妥备忘录，准备开启和平进程，却在一次和平集会上死于本民族激进分子刺杀。杨仔听得津津有味。  
为什么讲这个故事？  
因为这男孩帮我发现了金手指，所以我忍不住会想要对这个黑发黑眼的吉祥物好点儿。  
完成任务的奖励是一个完整的语言大礼包。让我免于从穿越前的半个知识分子变成睁眼瞎的厄运。  
我想，杨仔或许真的是我的小小幸运星。我的确应该对他好。


	2. 千年隼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我得到了一艘太空船，取名为千年隼。本来想给自己改名叫韩索罗，但杨仔说如果改姓他想要叫韩信。父子俩的新名字兆头不好，故而作罢。

说起来，资本家的小日子我其实没过上多少天。

因为才穿来没多久，便有一位陌生的中年绅士找上门来。来人自称是我贸易公司聘请的律师。律师先生很快表明来意，虽然谈话中他使用的专业术语有些太多，比如“因缺乏流动性而引起的连环债务”什么的。简单来说，他登门是为了通知我，因为有个欠我一大笔钱的金融信贷公司倒闭了，导致我从另一家银行拆借的贷款可能到期无法偿还，而且我还错过了申诉期，所以我看起来蒸蒸日上的小贸易公司实际上因为债务问题而濒临破产边缘。同时，出于私人情谊，他还向我透露了一个消息，“我”亡妻的亲人向法院递交了争取监护权的申请，因为他们觉得让一个五岁小孩子成天宅在书房默默擦古董十分不利儿童身心发育，而且能说出“收集艺术品是要花钱的”这种话的人不可能是一个有责任感的监护人。

好吧，前者暂且不论，但后一条，就我个人能力范围，一时间还真说不出什么冠冕堂皇的正经话来反驳。

至于那位控告我的姻亲，我毫无印象。因为这并不是一次附带原主记忆做赠品的那种轻松的穿越。事实上，如果杨仔向我打听他过逝的生母，除了“孩子，你的母亲是个大美人”外，我真的什么都说不出来。不过好在这个五岁男孩还从没有用这个问题为难我，他只问我：“爸比，那么我是免费的吗？”

“怎么可能呢，我的孩子。”我揉了揉杨仔的黑发，将他抱起来坐在我膝盖上，“给你买故事书可花钱了！”

所以这完全是个不具备考验常识和智商资格的冷笑话！因为孩子怎么可能免费呢？且不算他生下来前的投入，从他落地那一刻开始，你要供他吃供他喝供他穿还要给他买玩具请保姆看医生，每一样都需要钱。

打我穿越后，除了亲自讲故事哄他睡觉是免费的劳动外，我还没遇到不需要花钱就能解决的亲子关系建设任务。

抚养一个孩子绝对可以把大人的体力和钱包榨得一干二净，我现在对这一点有了更加深切的了解。

我扳着杨仔的手指给他算这几个月来我花在他身上的每一笔开销（当然，作为一个讲道理的成年人，像是“为拯救给好奇心过剩的小男孩讲睡前故事而干涸的喉咙，需要喝一罐冰镇啤酒”，这一类成本我是不会算进去的）某种程度上，这也是一种数学教育。

但是对我用金钱量化父子关系的思维和行为，律师先生脸上露出极度不赞同的神情。

我想，律师可真是个好职业，他告诉你的都是你已经知道的坏消息，然而你还得支付这个月的顾问费给他。我记得有本书里写过，一个律师拎着公文包，偷的钱比一百个人带着枪还要多。所以也许等这位仁兄走后，我该和杨仔谈谈，问问他，要不要考虑下将来做个律师什么的。

但现在，我扶正男孩的头，让他面向坐在我们爷俩前方的拎公文包的律师先生，用手指戳在他小脸蛋上酒窝的位置，扯动他的嘴角，教他对我们的好律师露出一个微笑。乞求老天保佑，也许我这小吉祥物的笑容能打动律师先生的心，让他给我这新丧偶又将破产的单身父亲多出出主意。

顺带一提，小家伙脸其实还挺好戳，下次可以再捏两下试试手感。

 

策略很奏效。律师先生轻咳两嗽，开始为我分解，获得那欠我债的金融公司所拥有的质押物再折现的套路。

虽然那金融公司都有什么有价值的质押物尚不完全清楚，但律师先生友情提示我，其中可能包括一艘曾属于他某个远亲的太空货船。不过要下手就趁早，因为一艘还没过期报废的太空船，不可能只引来我一家觊觎。

律师给我看了下船的照片的其他一些资料，一艘有漂亮的银白色涂装的太空船，外观有点像汉堡包，至于各种参数我其实看不太懂，不过听说那船曾经被其原主人用于从事不少非法活动，那么想来其飞行速度和护盾防御性能甚至自卫火力，应该都令人满意。

我请女佣为我和好心的律师先生各倒了一杯酒，碰杯之后，律师欣然接受我的全权委托。我牵着杨仔的小手送这位善良的中年绅士出门，目送他上车去为我争取我的合法权益。

想着即将到手的船，我心满意足。

真男人都该有个好坐骑，可以是一匹汗血马，一辆豪华跑车，甚至一头龙。而在这个年代，一艘太空船，没有比这更棒的选择了。

况且我原本还姓韩。

我决定给那艘还没到手的太空船取名叫“千年隼”。

我兴奋地抱起杨仔，将他抛高再接住。

我说，儿子啊，你觉得你老子我改名叫韩索罗如何？

“很好啊。”杨仔在我怀里很捧场地点了点他的小脑袋瓜，“但是爸比，那我也要跟着改名吗？”

啊，这可真是好问题。我早知道我得带着他逃离海尼森，今天律师的到来只不过是帮我这拖延症给闹钟上好发条而已。给这个男孩改个名，也许有助于逃开姻亲的追踪，但是能不能捎带着改变他未来的命运呢？我不知道这会不会是一箭双雕的好选择。

“那么你想要改个什么名字呢？”

“我可以叫‘韩信’吗？”

我想起来昨天给他读的书好像的确是名为《古代名将的故事》。那位军神的名字还是很好听的，履历更是酷裂苍穹，但最终却被领导当走狗良弓给处理掉了，当然本人性格和野心也是导致悲剧的原因……。

不过若从这个角度来说，韩索罗的下场也不怎么帅气。我抱着尚且年幼无知的黑发黑眼的儿子，心想，虽然每个男孩成长过程都要面对俄狄浦斯情结这种问题，但被亲儿子怀着中二的叛逆心捅死，这实在不符合我对未来人生的期待。

所以改名什么的，还是暂时饶了我这个对父慈子孝心存幻想的可怜人吧。


	3. Chapter 3

我的律师既废物又精明。

他最后的确帮我争取到了“千年隼”的所有权还有三四个集装箱的货物——内容不明价值不明，那家金融公司故意把它们和太空船打包出售，以一个完全是狮子大开口的价码。

而之所以说这个律师废物就是因为他居然没帮我杀价！拜其所赐，我不但没法将那三四个集装箱的赠品及时变现还银行贷款，现在还又欠金融公司一笔钱！

为了还债，我不得不卖掉了许多藏品，包括一只汉帝国的铜奔马、一把伊特鲁立亚的陶壶和五六幅洛可可风格的油画——好吧，这就是为了追求男人的浪漫不得不付出的代价。再说反正这些玩意儿以后都会被当不值钱的垃圾处理，趁着现在还能找到买家，不如早点脱手。

是的，我的律师精明地为我推荐了他的另一位委托人，一个阔佬，一个和我原身一样没有系统学过文物鉴定却无比信任自己眼光的艺术爱好者。

据说对方是想要开一个家族艺术博物馆——隔着玻璃罩子再搭配上灯光，大部分人是分不清珍品还是赝品的。所以我很痛快的将大半个屋子里的古董都优惠处理给他。

当然，中式陶瓷器基本都被我留了下来，因为据说其中有一件是真品，而我不能确定是哪一件。再说总得留下点原主的东西给他的亲生子继承，留着去给忧国骑士团的手榴弹打碎。

是的，我当然知道剧情。且不说我曾经看过小说，就是穿越后，我也从系统AI那里得到了一份电子版文档，作为完成任务的奖励——当然，看到亚典波罗的名字出现在“亚斯提星域会战”那一章，就知道里酱给的是份魔改盗版，于是我内心毫无波动的将其束之高阁了。

多嘴说一句，AI觉得小里子太难听，但它接受了”里酱”作为昵称——我觉得这个AI系统果然有病。

看着别人在自己家里走来走去，把一件件油画和雕像打包搬走，这似乎令杨仔有些沮丧。一把汤匙捏久了也会产生温度，何况这小家伙可是擦了几个月的古董。我实在不忍心看杨仔像条小尾巴似的追在工人身后跑来跑去跟进跟出，于是我决定带他去看看千年隼号，我们的船和我们未来的家。

那是宇宙历772年6月1日。我想我会永远记得这一天。


	4. 冯·拉肯一家

因为落跑计划已经提上日程，所以我停缴了本月杨仔私立幼儿园的托费，也辞退了保姆。反正也就是再多辛苦几天而已。因为要不了几天就会有更便宜且更靠谱的人接手帮我照顾他。

我为杨仔新招的保姆和家庭女教师是冯·拉肯夫人，一位从帝国那边流亡过来的旧贵族老太太。

是啦，好像这年头是个帝国那边过来的人名字里就得有个冯，否则简直不配向往自由的共和意志似的。说了都没人信，不久前我遇到过一位冯·利伯曼——“来自亲爱的男人”先生。好吧，这个也还好，毕竟制造生命有一半是男人的工作。于此同时，还有一对名为冯·施泰因施奈德——“从猪圈中来”的夫妇。好吧，考虑到这对可爱的伉俪的身世，想必正是因为之前处境不甚美妙所以才要流亡到这边来，对吧？

所以要么就是帝国那位开国者“赐名”时太过任性，要么就是这些流亡者们自己擅自加的料——这不奇怪，因为这样看上去似乎给人一种自己在流亡者群体中不是最底层的错觉。相比之下，明明是为反抗帝制而建国需求独立的同盟人，却也会用代表所谓贵族血统的“冯”来区分帝国流亡者，这才比较奇怪。

不过撇开姓氏来历不论，冯·拉肯夫人看上去就像个真正的“冯”：灰白的头发纹丝不乱盘在脑后，只有前额鬓角微蓬。虽然韶光不在，但五官形状依稀仍留着年轻时秀美的痕迹，而且神情似乎永远把持在矜持与温柔之间，教你想象不出这张脸疾言厉色会是什么样子。唯一怪异的地方，是尽管服装已经换成普通时装，可手上却总戴着副绢丝手套，你不能说这很土气但也绝对不时髦。后来听她丈夫说才知道，之所以戴手套，是因为这位夫人为凑一家子的吃喝开支，卖掉了所有首饰，包括戴了几十年的结婚戒指。

同这位值得尊敬的夫人邂逅是一个意外。为了尽早解除法院对那现在属于我的四个集装箱的封条，我请法官手下的几名办事员吃了顿酒饭，但只是在酒桌上推杯换盏称兄道弟还不行，你得拖他们下到更深的水里去，当对方表示乐意在饭局之后由你请他们去另一家声色场所找些不可明言的乐子，这时才说明你们双方已经产生了更深层的互信，他愿意交个不大不小的把柄给你，而他也成了你信得过的人，答应你的事他会扮好。

那天闹腾到最后，我同一位心胸开阔、善解人意的女士一起聊天到天快亮。听说我有意换个人品好又肯出远门的财务总监（又或者说会计）时，那位名叫卡特琳娜的大姐姐为我推荐了一位“德才兼备”的冯·拉肯老先生。论才干，这位据说之前曾经在帝国军方某部门当过不大不小的事务官，所以算算普通的生意账目绝对没问题，之前就是他在帮该娱乐场所的老板和女士们报税；论德行，这位出走同盟是因为负债破产，而会欠债则是因为对人的信任放错了地方，不幸成了一笔巨额贷款的担保人。我闻言不禁产生了一些兴趣，要知道在这年头，一个既懂如何钻空子少缴税的聪明人同时还是个会对人报以如此信任的实心眼，这样的人可不好找。

卡特琳娜拍着胸脯再三向我保证，老先生人品绝对可靠。“不信你去见见他的太太，见见他的小孙子，同那小男孩聊几句，保证你就信我的话了。”

“这样难得的好人，你们老板怎么不挽留呢？”我把玩着卡特琳娜的红发漫不经心道。

“是那老爷子想要辞职，可不是我们老板炒他的！他家太太知道我们这里是做什么生意后，既担心老爷子进出我们这种地方辱没家名，也怕影响孙子的前途——他们之前在帝国时可是贵族呢。要不是因为太太之前生病需要大笔医药费，恐怕我们老板也招不到冯·拉肯先生帮忙做事。”

于是两天后的傍晚，经过卡特琳娜介绍，我同那位老爷子见了一面。碰头地点就在码头仓库区，拉肯老先生现在接了份帮人登记物流的零工，要等最后一艘船卸下最后一箱货入库后才能下班。而我正好也想瞧瞧这位工作时的样子。

拉肯先生对我能提供给他的新工作很感兴趣，只是在这次简短的会面和闲谈中，这位老爷子并没给我展示出多令人惊艳的才华。当然这是位看上去和蔼可亲的老派绅士，在工作时似乎也很勤勉细致，但给我的第一印象更多却是沧桑之感，重得能压弯肩背的那种，连笑容都在透射出生活的不易。然而对我这样的年轻人来说，遇到暮气总是想要退避三舍的。再说，考虑到即将付出的薪水，至少希望请到的职工体力上能扛得住我这种黑心老板的压榨——虽然拉肯先生头发染过，但是看着他额间的皱纹，我确定拉肯先生的真实年纪肯定比我被告知的还要年长些。

也许拉肯先生也察觉到了我的犹豫，但从他脸上倒也看不出失望，依旧客客气气陪我说了几句闲话。就在我准备告辞时，拉肯先生的妻子带着他们的孙子来了。这一老一小让我眼前一亮，并不是说他们外貌多光彩照人，当然比起一般人是要好看些。这一家子穿得寻常，并不是什么好料子，但是都很干净整洁，尤其是那小男孩穿着白衬衫灰短裤在码头前踢球的样子，简直可以录下来去拍洗衣粉广告片。这让我不由想起我家的杨仔，老实说，我请的女佣自从知道我下个月不打算继续聘用她，就越发敷衍了，要不是那天在有咖喱渍的衬衫和有巧克力渍的衬衫中实在选不出更干净的来，我是准备带着小家伙一起去码头逛逛的，但最后还是留他在家由女佣陪着吃饭看电视。

拉肯老先生的太太给我留下的印象极佳，虽然因为才生了场大病身体尚在康复中，气色有些苍白，但严肃与和蔼以三对七的比例完美地融合在她的神态和声音中。拉肯夫人同盟语说得平平，但帝国语言文学素养很高，至少是比她丈夫还强一些，我们就帝国过去三十年来儿童文学的一些问题进行了亲切友好的交流，并且我欣喜得发现，这位太太对音乐和绘画也很有见地，她推荐了好几本绘本和儿歌集给我。对每天要哄一个五岁的儿子的单身父亲来说，都是极实用的知识。

这位可亲的老妇人是带孙儿为先生送晚饭来的。拉肯家就算曾经是帝国贵族，现在日子却颇拮据，饭菜有定量，没我的份我也不忍心讨，于是无缘当场品鉴拉肯夫人的烹饪手艺。看饭盒里的菜肴是些家常菜，但排盘却比我在家里吃得精致许多，至于味道如何，反正那个小男孩吃饭时极其香甜满足的神色，看得我食指大动，忍不住想什么时候我们家杨仔也能如此精神振作地舞动勺子就好了。那小家伙不仅挑食胃口也差，每次看着他吃饭，我就觉得头疼，这阵子忧心得连发量都有削减。唉，看看别人家养得膘肥体壮皮光水滑的小男子汉，再想想自家儿子幼猫一样的饭量，我觉得又能揪掉一把黑发。

一边羡慕着一家三口用餐的温馨，一边肚子咕噜噜叫唤起来，这让我不免有些尴尬，好在拉肯先生很善解人意地拿出夫人烘焙的曲奇饼，请我尝尝。

必须说，那小饼干还挺好吃，我不算嗜甜的人，但吃了一块后忍不住又在手心里藏了两块，然后想到家里还有一张嘴，开始犹豫要不要再往口袋里塞几块。

“不嫌弃的话，请带走路上吃吧。”拉肯夫人表现得和丈夫一样殷勤有礼。

“哎呀呀，这怎么好意思呢？”虽然嘴上谦让着，但我已经在那张临时变成饭桌的写字台边坐下来，抓着那包饼干不太想撒手。

“没关系，我正觉得该给瓦力的餐后甜点减减量，毕竟小孩子吃太多零食会影响正餐摄入营养，这可不利健康发育。”

“是啊是啊，您说得很有道理。”我忙不迭地把饼干收好，“实不相瞒，我家有个五六岁的男孩，为了让他多吃点东西，这几天我是操碎了心。比起来，您家的瓦力可就健康活泼得多了。”

瓦力就是拉肯先生的孙子，这名时年八岁的男孩生着一头颜色介于暗金和浅棕之间的头发，因为小主人才在码头上跑动颠球，现在这些发丝稍稍有些乱，让我想到家里那只小鬼头顶乱翘的呆毛。我本来想象征性揉两下这个叫瓦力的男孩的头发以示友好，但是当这小孩转动着那比发色偏灰几分的眼珠盯着我时，我只好悻悻然收回手。并不是多凶恶的眼神，让我不安的是，对一个孩子来说，那目光过于平静，似乎被夸奖也不会喜出望外，被抢走餐后甜点心也没多失望，他只是安静地审视着大人，好像在说：啊，原来不过如此。

一般来说，路边遇到有这样眼神的流浪猫，就算再好奇也不太敢伸手了。最多摇晃两下火腿肠，看看有没有缘分让小猫走近点儿。

“擅自拿走你的点心带回去给我家那小子吃，真是抱歉。我先替他跟你道声谢啦，他比你小两三岁，下次见面叫他拿喜欢的零食跟你交换吧！”

瓦力低下脑袋继续埋头吃他自己的晚餐，一声模糊的“嗯”不知道是在回答我，还是单纯吞咽发出的声音。但我这时才终于敢轻轻拍了拍他后脑勺。

啧啧，质地好像是比杨仔的黑发细滑点儿，但要全方位来说，果然还是自家养的好。

我在当时便已经有了决定。冯·拉肯夫人看上去像是那种很会教养小孩的人，似乎也做得一手好饭菜，而为了日后星际旅行的舒适，我正好需要一位好厨子。而且更主要是为杨仔考虑，小孩子这种生物，无论何时都是干净整洁礼貌逗趣懂事的才比较可爱，但是亲自参与打理和教育的过程太过劳神费力；此外，不管二三十岁时会成为多了不起的大人物，但现在的杨仔还不到六岁，身上有小孩子常见的一些坏习惯，可能需要狠下心疾言厉色加以纠正，所以我这样容易心软的懒人必须仰仗一位可靠的保姆和教师。

我觉得冯·拉肯夫人是个好人选。

最重要的是，通过之前同她丈夫的交流，我得知成为一名职业妇女对帝国贵族女性，尤其是已婚女性来说，是件极不光彩的事情。所以我不需要按照同盟这边男女同工同酬的标准付拉肯夫人工资，只要给他先生涨涨薪水就好——前提是这位帝国流亡贵族女性肯接受我的雇佣。

没错，太太才是真正理想的雇员，做先生的只是附带赠品。


	5. 那个男孩名叫瓦力

我带着杨仔赶到空港时，拉肯先生已经提前等候在那里了。他重新染过头发，脸上不知道是不是抹了太太的化妆品，看着皱纹平整了许多，笑容也轻快了不少——看来是对我预支的薪水很满意。

见到杨仔时，老先生友好地弯下腰，握了握小男孩的手，唤他“我的小绅士”。我五岁半的小男孩大概是第一次遇到这种场面，有些害羞，他揪着我的外套下摆，把脸埋了进去。

我揽着他，心中一片烫软又有点着急：哎呀呀，这就是未来的智将啊，现在我还能借一片衣襟给你遮挡，可将来你要上哪里找一块足够大的安全毯呢？

对杨仔的反应，拉肯老先生并不以为异，而是十分尽责地向我汇报起千年隼号的现在的状况。

每多听一句，都让我有给律师涨几块钱薪水的冲动。

千年隼号在闲置期间也受到了还算不错的保养，似乎那家金融公司的老板之前经常开它出来当大规模轰趴的场所，为了享乐不止在其内部改装了十分先进的影音娱乐设备，还修了健身房、SPA和太阳浴室，现在它比起一艘走私货船，更接近合格的豪华游艇。

但另一方面，这意味着我如果想要恢复它原有的载货空间，又得加钱改造，还要至少牺牲掉三分之一的娱乐功能。而且更不幸的是，这艘船半年前经受了一次太阳风灾，内部虽然没太多损害，但外观有些惨不忍睹。它现在可远不如我从照片看上去那样漂亮。

至少杨仔看过之后难掩脸上的失望，也可能是因为一路上我把我们未来的栖身之所吹嘘的太好了，我说那是一艘通体银白的船，像一轮月亮那样动人，同时蹁跹迅疾如月光——杨仔在此之前对月亮闻所未闻，事实上，在人类离开太阳系后的一千多年里，这一名词只活在某些古老的传说里。为了让这个五岁的小男孩能理解它，我不得不给他恶补了下古代希腊神话，告诉他远古时的先人相信，有位头戴月轮装饰的大美人女神每天都会御驭两匹白色的天马，拉着她银色的战车驶过夜空，身后洒下一片清冷光辉——至于为什么不讲中国人的嫦娥和广寒宫，如果他要吃月饼，叫我怎么办？

然而实地一看明显货不对板，虽然勉强说来还是符合“月亮”这个比喻的，现在的千年隼号看着跟月球表面一样。

“嗨，别失望啊，小家伙，”我揉揉杨仔的后脑，又在他下巴颏上挠了两下，“当人类第一次用高倍望远镜看清那颗卫星时，差不多就是你现在的心情。但无论真相如何，传说总是有它的意义。”

“什么意义呢?”小男孩抬起头继续追问着。

现在给一个五岁的孩子上一趟关于民俗文学、人类学或者美学的课，似乎为时过早。我不得不祭出大人在应付小孩子时那句最可恶却最管用的万灵法宝，那就是“等你长大就明白了”。

我话音未落，就看那颗黑色的小脑袋瓜再次耷拉下去。是啦这种答案不可能满足这孩子的求知欲和好奇心，他显然察觉到我是在敷衍他。况且我也觉得如果只说这种话敷衍小孩子是太不负责任了些，我不得不蹲下来，平视他乌溜溜的眼睛，说：“关于传说对我们的意义，曾经有哲学家认为，传说是人类文明的根基……”

就在我思量该怎么把马克思的论断用五六岁的孩子也能听懂的话解释明白时，站在我身后的拉肯老爷子咳嗽了一声，并用膝盖轻轻顶了下我的后背。我顺着他的足尖用余光瞥去，看到他的妻子牵着瓦力站在不远处，正看着我们这边，而拉肯夫人手里还提着一只野餐篮。

于是接下来我要说的话自然也就拐了个方向：“要具体解释这个问题，就说来话长。”说着，我抠了抠耳朵假装把它贴在杨仔的小肚子上，“哎呀呀，好像听到有谁的肚子咕噜噜响起来啦，是谁呢？是咱们的拉肯老爷子吗？”

杨仔咯咯笑着抱住我的头：“是我，爸比，是我的肚子，它饿了。”

“所以原来我的杨仔是会饿着肚子听课的好学生吗？不用这么勤勉，爸比可不是什么严格的老师。”我牵着他的手，哄他看向另一边，“听我说，儿子，关于传说的意义，要学习什么时候都可以，至于哲学家们的故事晚上我也可以再给你讲，但现在为什么你不先去填填肚子呢？还记得上次吃的小饼干吗？那位好心的太太今天也来啦。看，那位就是拉肯夫人，旁边的是她的孙子。”

“爸比能不能陪我过去？”小男孩用手指碾着自己的衣服，看来是在同陌生人打招呼与好吃的饼干之间较劲。

“抱歉，小家伙。我还有事做，我得留在这里，和拉肯先生商量一下，看是不是能释放个魔法，让咱们的船变得好看点。”我信誓旦旦向杨仔举起手保证，“所以能不能帮我个忙，请你替我去和那边的拉肯夫人道声谢，谢谢她给的小饼干。”

杨仔伏在我怀里点了点头，又闷声问：“那边的小哥哥，他叫什么名字？”

“这你可把我问住了。叫什么来着，怎么就想不起来了呢？”我贴在杨仔耳朵边，继续小声诱哄道，“要不然你去替我打听看，然后偷偷告诉我？别让人知道原来你爸比记性这么糟。”

“嗯，”杨仔竖起小手指，“我保证不告诉别人。”

我跟这小男孩拉了一回勾，在他额头上亲了亲，再看着他转身一摇三晃向瓦力跑过去，心里稍稍松了口气。

“看得出来，您很疼爱令公子。不过还真是个难得的乖孩子。”

“犬子叫我养得有些腼腆，身边也没什么同龄的朋友。其实小孩子嘛，还是活泼些才好，我觉得，您家的瓦力倒真是个好孩子。”

“您过奖，淘气过头也有让人头疼的一面。”拉肯先生嘴上谦虚矜持，但脸上已经露出为人祖父分外骄傲的笑容。

这种商业吹捧点到为止就好，我站起身，拍了拍衣裳不存在的灰尘，问这老爷子：“您看，我可是答应我家那个小的啦！所以我的好老爷子，帮帮忙，让咱们想个主意帮这铁疙瘩做个美容，最好别太贵。”

千年隼本来用的银色涂料价格不低，要整体重新喷漆我至少得再卖掉一套代尔夫特陶瓷餐具——前提是它们是真货。不过拉肯先生帮我推荐了一种黑色的替代品，质量差不多，但成本便宜一半不止。而且老先生说可以只把那些磨损严重的部分补喷下，其他地方用原来的。

黑白相间的千年隼号，这点子听着也不错。于是我欣然接受了这个建议。

只不过最开始我对千年隼这次整容手术的预期效果是一轮太极图，然而最后成型的样子却让我的船看上去像只胖胖的虎鲸。

好在杨仔并不介意月神的银车变成一头海洋哺乳动物，因为他很快喜欢上了鱼——理解吧，教小孩子区分鱼和鲸鱼有点难。

当然，这都是后话了。

当时在船坞里，我的心思很快飘到了别的地方。一边看着跟瓦力玩球，又或者说是帮瓦力东跑西颠捡球的杨仔，我暗暗决定，别的不管，千年隼上的健身器材还是尽量保留下来比较好。因为我家这小笨蛋着实是该锻炼下体育了。


	6. 那个男孩名叫瓦力

事实证明，杨仔不是一般的缺乏运动，几乎濒临人类失格的程度——不知道从哪里钻出来一条黑色的大狗，从杨仔手里抢走了给瓦力捡球的任务，而且看起来表现得比他还好。于是杨仔默默从游戏中退出了。

其实这也是没办法的事，据说聪明的狗成年后差不多有六七岁儿童的智力。而杨仔才五岁半。我如是安慰了小家伙几句，但好像不怎么起作用，杨仔看上去更失落了。

我正考虑是带这闷闷不乐的小家伙回家，还是利用雇主的优势软磨硬泡请拉肯家的瓦力再陪我家的小男孩玩一会儿，那只狗却已经追着球跑了过来，把杨仔吓了一跳。

“好乖乖，”我拍了拍狗头，问跟过来的瓦力，“是你养的狗吗？挺不错的。”

“不知道是哪儿跑来的。”瓦力甩了甩头，开始用脚尖划拉起地面，“我们现在住的公寓不许养动物。”他顿了顿，又问，“先生，您家养狗吗？”

哦，原来是只流浪狗。我仔细打量了下这条衔着皮球坐在我脚边的狗，它正一脸无辜的看着我们父子俩，乌溜溜的眼睛看上去和那抓着我衣服躲在我背后的小鬼有点像。

其实我是觉得给小孩子找个动物伙伴也不错，比如一条忠诚听话的看家狗，这样如果我想偷偷溜去喝酒，或许就可以让它在家里陪杨仔看电视，而不是另外花钱找个看护。当然，这不是重点！小孩子可以在喂养宠物的过程中培养责任感，还有很多别的好处。

我盘算着，只要杨仔开口提起想要养狗，我就可以和他约定，要他保证会学着做个合格的小主人，肩负起喂食、洗澡、遛狗和打扫粪便的责任。可能中间还要讨价还价，反正小家伙看着挺有几分撒娇的天赋，如果他抱着我的脖子软磨硬泡，我大概会考虑接手一两件工作。

然而我脑子里幻想的父子对话并没有发生，这个黑发黑眼的小家伙只一味往我背后躲。就算我握着他的手把他推到身前来，他也只是扭过身子搂着我的腰不放。提都没提要狗的事。

难道是怕狗？

我还没来得及开口问杨仔，却在这时收到律师的联络，法院解封的批文已经到手，而且雇佣新船员的事也都有了眉目，候选者正在贸易公司准备接受面试。

我大喜过望，带着拉肯老爷子一起面试了未来的雇员，并从中择优选中了八人，其中三个是土生土长的同盟人，其中有一人姓名是和我一样都是E式拼写，此人叫王启年，长了一张东方面孔，五官算得上清秀，但体型稍显羸弱，如果不是有体检报告，我恐怕会怀疑他是女扮男装，他将成为千年隼号的首席驾驶员。除了王启年这个年轻人，我还雇佣了一个出身湿婆星域名叫哈桑·萨巴赫的老人家，这是位经验丰富的工程师，看到他光秃秃的头顶我就知道他肯定聪明极了。还有一个海尼森人文森特·汉弗莱，汉弗莱拥有兽医学学位，与其说他是来给我当船员，到不如说是想搭顺风船去费沙开宠物医院——费沙人养宠物的比海尼森多，对宠物的投入也更大方些。考虑到他要的薪水特别低，我还是给了他一份看管货舱的短期合同。

而另外五名船员都是从帝国来的流亡者或流亡者后代——没办法，我必须考虑用人成本，这年头帝国流亡者的薪酬期望可比海尼森土著低不少——而且几乎姓氏中都带个冯。唯一例外的前帝国人是安德烈·雷泽诺夫。此人现年四十岁，褐发灰眼，古铜色皮肤，个头比我略高些，但以肌肉发达程度和身手来看，大概能以一敌我十。据自我介绍，他少年时曾经是帝国边境做苦工的奴隶，自然没有被“赐”贵族姓氏的可能,现在的姓名是逃亡到同盟后才取的。雷泽诺夫此前曾经在军队中服役，甚至曾是赫赫有名的蔷薇骑士团中的一员，最高的军衔是中尉，后因为严重负伤身体无法承担前线作战任务而退到二线部队，没过几年便选择退役。

我的律师并不怎么赞成我录用这个家伙，因为他从小道消息打听到雷泽诺夫服役时和长官、同僚都相处得不好，而且又有伤病。不过拉肯老爷子倒是对这位不姓冯的同胞颇讲了几句好话，考虑到拉肯老爷子也曾是个军官，或许还是当兵的看当兵的更顺眼。当然，打动我的最主要原因，是拉肯老爷子指出，凭我现在开出来的工资，再找一个能像雷泽诺夫一样熟练掌握飞船驾驶、机械维修、辨识航道、绘制星路图等技能的人，可能性太过渺茫。

如果不出意外，安德烈·雷泽诺夫大概就是我的大副了。我几乎想问他是否有意考虑改个名字叫楚巴卡，但看看这人手上的老茧——拉肯老爷子说那一看就是战士的手——还有眉脚的疤痕，还是先不要撩拨老虎胡须为妙。

我招待几位新员工一起吃顿饭，联络彼此感情顺便展望未来。但雷泽诺夫拒绝参与这一次同僚关系建设活动，反而希望我能将属于他的那份饭钱折现。这个要求虽然有点奇怪，但倒也不是特别离谱，我只当是有才干的人都该有的怪脾气，满足了他。因为大家都是成年男性，席间便百无禁忌，肆意谈笑，酒足饭饱之余，员工中有人怂恿我请大家去找些别的乐子，这一次轮到有家室的拉肯老爷子选择逃席，而王启年和另一名叫卡尔玛·冯·费舍尔的副驾驶员也推说有事不参与接下来的活动。我按照雷泽诺夫的先例，把这份钱算进他们的津贴里。

至于剩下的人，我准备带到卡特琳娜所在的俱乐部去，既是照顾熟人的生意也有熟客的折扣。再说被我新挖了墙角的拉肯老爷子不在，倒也无需顾忌什么。

出门时，汉弗莱突然指着墙角问我：“老板，那是您养的狗吗？”

我顺着他手指的方向望去，又看到了那条黑色的大狗。这流浪狗是怎么跟过来的？总不会是因为动物直觉能接收到我想养狗的脑电波吧。

无论如何，这只是个小小的意外，并不是什么大事，我含糊否认了一句便迈进地面车。

杨仔看起来对养狗没什么兴趣，我总不好违背小家伙的喜好。然而他是单纯不喜欢那条狗呢？还是不喜欢狗？他会喜欢猫吗？还是所有小动物都不喜欢？小孩子不是对毛茸茸的动物爱不释手吗？如果这孩子怕狗，是否有必要矫正他的恐惧呢？我脑子里一直转悠着这些问题，以至于在欣赏卡特琳娜为我表演的膝上舞时也有些意兴阑珊，肉体和精神交流也潦草结束。好在卡特琳娜善解人意，在我签了账单后，倒也没有挽留我的意思。

走出俱乐部时，那条黑狗果然又在道边等我。我走过去摸摸它的头，掏出几块俱乐部送的小饼干喂给它。

“我们家那只小鬼害怕你，所以还是去找别的主人吧。”我当时大概真是酒喝太多，居然蹲下来认真劝告一只狗，“这次要找个有良心的主人，好好过完剩下的狗生。祝你幸福啊。”

黑狗用圆溜溜湿漉漉的眼睛望着我，也不知道听懂了没有。这次我上车之后特意往后视镜里看了几眼，它没跟上来。

回家之后，我又出去确认了几次。我想如果那只狗跟来，搞不好我真的会把它留下。但是什么也没看到，也许车太快，道太远，跟丢了？

我决定做些别的事情转移注意力，比如洗个澡，然后上床睡觉。  
这个睡眠比我以为的要短，天才破晓我就醒了。总觉得心里好像存了什么重要事项没办，但是想不起来。于是我坐在餐桌旁开始罗列要打包行李的清单，为接下来的星际旅行做准备。

一落实到细节才发现要带走的东西有些多，除了衣服、书籍、玩具，我还准备把所有藏酒都装上，既能自己喝，也可以卖掉或者送人。贵重的瓷器我预备去租个长期保险柜收藏，不过得给杨仔至少带一件古董瓷器当安抚物，陶瓷这玩意其实不太适合待到太空里去，因为容易碎，然而小家伙喜欢我也没法子拒绝。话说他为什么不能喜欢些摔不坏的东西呢，比如毛绒绒的坐垫什么的……我数着一堆花瓶、陶壶、瓷盘和茶具，试图挑出比较便宜又有实用价值的带走，突然我福至心灵，狠狠自抽一耳光：要了命的，我为人父母实在荒唐，杨仔的安抚物倒是想着要找了，却把个活生生的人给忘在冯·拉肯夫人那里，一晚上没想起来去接。

我正心里发慌，门铃适时响起。出去一看，那条一直纠缠着我的黑狗坐在门口舔着爪子，而在狗的身旁，站着一脸怒气的瓦力。这个男孩恶狠狠盯着我，咬牙切齿地开口：

“立刻，现在，去我家把那个麻烦的小鬼领走！他抢了我的鱼！”


	7. 那个男孩名叫瓦力

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 请和他做朋友吧，瓦力君。

“所以昨天他睡在你家？”我松了口气。至于生活在眼皮底下的儿子，什么时候对水生脊椎动物产生兴趣的，我对此一无所知。“不过，这种事给我传个视讯就好吧……”

“你的手机一直打不通，谁知道到底是什么状况！万一是你觉得小鬼太烦，遗弃了他怎么办！”

“原来如此，被遗忘的重要事项就是给手机充电。”我恍然醒悟，为了省钱，我这个月没有给视讯通话充值，移动端昨天酒喝到一半就能源耗尽自动关机了，回家之后更是忘得一干二净。“哎呀，抱歉抱歉，还要你特地跑来……等下，你祖父母呢？怎么让你一个小孩儿大清早跑这么远路？”

“祖父昨天喝醉了还没醒，祖母要照顾他，宿醉会头疼的！还有你家的那个烦人精……要不是我起床时他还在睡，我就直接揪着他过来啦！”

“啊，啊，知道了。看来我家杨文里真是给你添了不少麻烦，多谢照顾。”我掏了掏耳朵，这小屁孩抗议的声音有些过分尖亢，再听下去恐怕我的宿醉头疼也要被勾起来了, “不过你自己也没多大，不要一口一个小鬼的喊别人啦。”

“好啦，快跟我走吧……慢吞吞的，真是有其父必有其子。”

“是该说知子莫若父。我们家杨仔一般这个时间是不会醒的，等吃完早饭再过去你家，时间倒正好。”

“我说你是那个小——文里的父亲吧，有把自己儿子丢在别人家不闻不问，还不慌不忙的父亲吗？”

“新手上道，请多多体谅。另外，我再教给你一件事吧，瓦力，虽然可能早了二十年。对男人来说，没有比从家庭责任感中短暂挣脱的个人自由时间更珍贵的啦，等你将来当了父亲就懂了！”说着，我冲眉头紧皱的小家伙勾了勾手指，“进来吧，我给你弄点吃的，吃完就去接我们家那个小的。来点油煎培根怎么样？顺便你再和我说说，杨仔把你的鱼怎么啦？”

从刚才就能听到瓦力的饥肠在辘辘地鸣叫。当然，如果只是放着饥饿的小朋友不管，倒不至于招天谴，更主要的是，再让这小男孩堵在门前吵嚷，被邻居看到以为是上门讨要抚养费的，那就实在大为不妙了。

 

刷锅热油煎培根需要点时间，所以我先帮瓦力倒了一杯牛奶和小半碗甜麦圈，又丢给他两袋蔓越莓干和坚果，再掰了一大块樱桃派——刚进到屋子里时，这小男孩还有些拘谨，在沙发上还能坐得腰背笔直，小手捏成拳头放在膝盖上。本来还想招呼他自己动手从冰箱里翻零食吃，但是见我这位小客人如此内敛，我只好承担起一个好客的主人应尽的责任来。

“先生，您家都是用这些甜食当早餐吗？是不是不太健康？”

看吧，吃人嘴短这话一点没错。刚刚还对我你来你去大呼小叫，现在终于学会客气的喊我“先生”和“您”了。

“唔，这些不是早餐，是给你磨牙的。就当是帮我个忙，反正它们丢在冰箱里空耗保鲜期也是浪费。再者上次不是说请你吃我家的点心吗？还是你不喜欢甜食，那就再等等，我给你找点别的。”

我一边招呼瓦力，一边找食物打发狗。是的，那条黑色的流浪狗跟在瓦力身后进到我的房子里，趴在门厅脚垫上，正对着我手里的一碟子牛奶和半盘杨仔吃剩的鸡胸肉猛摇尾巴。

瓦力大概不想给我添麻烦，叹了口气认命似的开始咬樱桃派，但看进食速度，倒也不是真讨厌甜食。

我放下心，边烤吐司煎培根，边和小客人攀谈。很快我就从瓦力嘴里问清楚了昨晚杨仔是怎么过的:在拉肯家等到天黑仍见不到我的人影，这的确让杨仔有些焦虑不安，后来甚至还哭了出来。但我没看走眼，拉肯夫人的确擅长照顾小孩，她很快安抚了小家伙的情绪，抱着他抚摸他的后背，给他讲故事，唱摇篮曲，花样百出，甚至还贡献出了瓦力的鱼——既不是能吃的鱼肉，也不是观赏用的金鱼，而是瓦力家族世代传承的纹章，一条美人鱼。

作为帝国贵族冯·拉肯老夫妇唯一的孙子，瓦力自然有权力在成年后继承他们的一切，包括家族徽章。即使成为流亡者后，那对老夫妇似乎也希望瓦力能接替自己将一些乡愁铭记下去，所以瓦力很早就知道那条由祖母亲手绣在他的手绢、毛巾和被褥上的美人鱼是属于他的。因为现在年龄小，所以认知还只是“他的鱼”，等到了知慕少艾的年龄，或许就会变成“他的美人”。

然而昨天晚上，他慈爱的祖母用绣着他的鱼的手绢给另一个突然冒出来的男孩擦眼泪，用绣着他的鱼的毛巾给那个男孩洗澡。而且这个男孩还抢走了他的床单和被子，摸着他的鱼睡在他的床上，听他的祖母讲那条鱼的故事。他的祖母甚至还亲手把那条鱼身上象征瓦力这一代的浅灰色鱼鳞指给男孩看。

这让瓦力幼小的心灵受到了伤害。

以常理来说，我该对这个被剥夺了心爱之物的八岁孩子寄予一定同情，但现实是做不到，因为我觉得他自作自受。如果不是瓦力先吓唬杨仔说因为他爱哭所以才会被父亲抛弃，将被他们家收养，杨仔就不会大哭引来拉肯夫人。不过显然，捉弄杨仔的话，瓦力后来自己也信了几分，所以才一大早就偷偷跑出来告状，顺便看看我是不是真的犯了遗弃罪。

培根在平底煎锅里滋滋做响，释放出诱人的香味，勾得孩子和狗垂涎三尺。这样的景象作为一个星期天早晨的开始，还是很美好的。

我把微微皱缩边缘翘起的煎肉夹出来盛在盘子里，送到对它们觊觎已久的瓦力面前。小孩子就是这样，很容易被食物降低戒心，就算瓦力是个很聪明的小男孩，到了懂得撒谎的年纪，你依旧可以靠甜点心和煎培根从他嘴里掏出几句真话来。

我起身给自己煮一壶咖啡缓解下头疼，而那个曾整哭了我儿子的小恶棍不知道是否意识到自己交代了什么罪行，他一边咬培根，一边打量着我杯子里的飘着香味的褐色液体。

“想尝尝？”我将杯子递给他。

瓦力摇了摇头：“祖父说那是给大人喝的，不是给小孩子的。”

我记得里酱给我的儿童心理学小贴士里好像有提过一句，瓦力这个年龄段的小孩心里渴望模仿和参与成人的一切活动。瓦力的祖父称咖啡是大人的饮料，恐怕反而加重了这东西对这小屁孩的吸引力。

于是我给他斟了小半杯：“在我家，你可以先尝尝，我帮你保密。”

于是瓦力捧起咖啡杯，呷了一口，然后小脸皱成了一团。没加糖没加奶的清咖啡，估计的确没有小孩子会喜欢。

我放声大笑，为这十分幼稚的恶作剧。然后给他的咖啡杯里加了半勺糖，再多兑一点水。事实上，我也没法认真对这小男孩生气。毕竟常言道，七八九，烦死狗。

当然，常言说得也不不一定准，至少以我观察，那条黑狗似乎和八岁的瓦力厮混得还不错。


	8. 请和他做朋友吧

那天早上，看着在我的餐桌前痛快地吃、痛快地喝的瓦力，我不由得暗暗感慨命运对我的捉弄。像我这种庸人，其实既不适合也不情愿在二十九岁这年莫名其妙地给一个未来的伟人做父亲。  
说老实话，若是可以有选择，我其实更希望儿子能像瓦力·冯·拉肯，胆大活泼皮实好养，已经懂事到知道要在大人背对时才调皮捣蛋做鬼脸，而且也掌握了足够的表达能力，会明明白白地告诉大人他喜欢什么，讨厌什么，想要什么，不想要什么。更重要的，你知道这个故意装得像个大人似的小鬼，其实只是一个普通的有几分小聪明的孩子，可以逗，可以耍，可以训，可以毫无愧疚地对他提出一切合理或不合理的条件讨价还价，甚至可以专横地无视他的挤眉弄眼。

而养一个名叫杨文里的孩子就是截然不同的感受。

穿越至今，除了想改名“韩信”外，杨仔很少对我公然提出什么要求，一半应该是因为年龄太小所以胃口和见识都太有限，另一半或许就是天性使然，所以我只好时刻注意他的视线落点，在他开口前先把觉得他能入眼的东西奉上。当然，必须要说明的是，这绝不是因为我知道这人将会有多智慧多高尚多不凡，所以才如此奴颜婢膝百般讨好。而是当你提前二十八年知道眼前这个小男孩将在二十八年后的几月几日几点几分如何死去，就注定得在与他相关的事情上先心软三分。

我的小客人在吞掉三、四根培根，两片吐司和一杯橙汁后，停止了进餐。他一边擦嘴一边向我这个厨子道谢：“烤培根太好吃了先生，谢谢您的款待。”

“我该谢谢你，孩子。对我的手艺，你可比我家杨仔捧场多啦。”说着，我从椅子里起身，草草收拾了下餐桌，瓦力殷勤地帮我把两套餐具堆进洗碗机里。

外面天已大亮，此时正适合去拉肯家接杨仔。不过在此之前，我还得把同瓦力一起找上门来的另一不速之客给打发了——那条大黑狗已经吃饱喝足，在我找车钥匙的时候，瓦力一直在陪这条狗玩。而现在，他们一人一犬一起蹲在我家玄关这条出门的必经之路上，狗被男孩搂在怀里，正对着我狗嘴微张，狗尾狂甩。这种热情实在难以推却，于是我只好又多爱抚了几下狗头。

“好乖乖，看来你找到个和你心意的小主人。”说完，我转头又问瓦力，“你给它取好名字了吗？”

“没有，它不是我的狗。” 瓦力有些失落又有些困惑地摇头，说，“实际上，早上看到它趴在你家门口，我还以为您打算养它了呢……”

“我倒是不介意，但我家杨仔好像有点怕狗……再说，我觉得它好像更喜欢你。”

然而我的煽动只让瓦力脸上失落的神色更重：“我也想养它，可是我家现在住的公寓不许养宠物。”

“那是之前。不过你看，我是个慷慨的老板，会付给你祖父母挺不错的薪水，你们完全可以换个能养狗的家……”我想了想，又问瓦力，“对了，我忘了问，你祖父母跟我一起跑船，可能一走好几个月，那你怎么办，谁照顾你？”

狗是人类的好朋友，而且这条黑狗看起来也很通人性，但是毕竟远没聪明能干到可以照管一个八岁男孩生活的程度。

“这就是另一个我不能养它的原因啦，先生。”瓦力叹了口气，从地上站起来，“我要转学去念寄宿学校。祖父觉得这样比较好。”

我模模糊糊想起来，好像是有听拉肯老爷子提到这一安排。瓦力现在是在他家居住的社区附近的一所公立小学就读，里面很多学生出身自帝国流亡者家庭，好处是这些出身近似的孩子们聚在一起念书，不用担心受到地头蛇孩子们的欺负，相互之间说家乡话也可以少挨许多异样眼光。坏处则是那所公立小学教育资源薄弱，而且老实说，这样的教育环境不免被视为“冯”和“冯”的顽固抱团，加重了前帝国流亡者与同盟土著间的隔阂，并不利于帝国流亡者的下一代融入社会主流。

而瓦力将转去的寄宿学校则是一所私立贵族小学——是的，没错，以民主与共和制度建立起来的同盟虽然没有贵族但有贵族小学，这些私立学校享有比公立的同类更好的师资、更好的生源和更先进开明的教育理念——虽然里面没多少姓氏中带“冯”的学生，但是校方严格禁止孩子之间愚蠢的歧视和攀比，至少明面上纪律如此——拉肯老爷子很有眼光，他显然洞察到边缘人群抱团的不良后果，所以并不乐见瓦力长大后继续成为边缘人群，绞尽脑汁想打破这样的宿命。

就我个人看来，拉肯老爷子的这种考量很有必要：瓦力已经在同盟上了两年学，但现在同盟通用语依旧算不上多好，至少这个男孩到现在还没意识到他在和我交流时，三句话里至少能夹一句半的帝国话。而在必须要用同盟通用语的教育环境里，这一点很快就会被纠正过来。

美中不足是私立贵族学校的学费太贵。但幸好我开出的薪水还算不错。

而且据瓦力所说，他的祖父母准备退掉现在的公寓，因为瓦力有学校宿舍住，而老夫妻可以住在我的船上。说真的，我自己也打算过把家搬到千年隼上后，将现在的房产租出去。但没想到拉肯一家比我还精打细算。

但无论如何，知道手下员工会真的贯彻“以企业为家”的理念，我作为老板还是该感到开心的吧？冯·拉肯夫人看上去像是个爱干净的人，或许不介意在力所能及范围内，管一管千年隼的环境卫生。

不过这条狗怎么办？虽然现在它刚饱餐了一顿我儿子的剩饭，但下一顿还没着没落，再说放任它在街道上流窜也不是办法，被车子压倒碾死事小，如果饿极了咬伤哪位好公民，问题就大了。

就在我胡思乱想时，瓦力似乎也下定了什么决心。

“其实上学没什么意思，我不想去什么寄宿学校，也不想和祖父母分开。所以我可以为您工作吗，先生？”

这棕发灰眼的小男孩突如其来的毛遂自荐着实吓了我一跳：“孩子，先不说你能做什么。但你现在才八岁，我不能雇佣童工。”

“在我老家这很正常——”

“是‘常见’，但不‘正常’。”没等瓦力说完，我已经迫不及待要纠正他，“再说我们现在是在同盟，我可不敢违反劳动法。”

“但您很快就要离开这块地盘了不是吗？我知道您挺希望杨文里有个朋友，而且也觉得我是不错的人选对吧！所以真不考虑雇我给您的儿子做个伴儿嘛？”

“这是两回事，小家伙。”

我站起身，两手插进裤子口袋里，无可奈何地看着瓦力，一时之间想不出该从哪里对他说起。

好吧，好吧，我承认我被这个八岁的毛孩子吓到了，所以我现在必须收回“普通的有几分小聪明的孩子”这种评价。瓦力·冯·拉肯比我原本以为的更聪明也更敏感。是的，我的确希望杨仔能有些跟他自己同龄的朋友，甚至确实打过些歪主意，比如下属的孙子近水楼台，人也有趣；而且因为是我下属的孙子，所以瓦力就算再调皮肯定也不敢欺负小他三岁杨仔太狠。

然而我想象的“朋友”和瓦力理解的“伴儿”是两回事。

好吧好吧，这都是我的错，我先前表现得方法不对头。

或许我该直接握着瓦力的手，将它们同杨仔的手交叠在一起，诚恳而热情地说一句“拜托你和我家杨文里做好朋友哦，瓦力君”。如果我是位漂亮温柔的大姐姐，我会这么干的。

但真遗憾。我只是一个相貌普通的三十七岁中年大叔，至少外表看上去如此。而且更要命的是，我没洗脸没刷牙没刮胡子，身上还挂着一条沾着油星的围裙，啊，这小鬼为什么不早点提醒我这点……

所以不行，不能这么干。

如果换位思考，我是一个八岁的聪明男孩，有个容貌猥琐的中年大叔利用权势金钱觊觎我去给他的傻儿子做伴读，我会怎么做呢？先答应下来，然后在人后，在当爹的看不到的地方，往死了欺负他家那个小子……或许瓦力没这么坏，但这样的话，那就更让我觉得内疚。

所以，我必须为自己的错误言行负起责任来。

“我向你道歉，瓦力，我让你误会了。是的，我觉得小孩子都该有同龄的伙伴，不然就太孤单了些。而我挺喜欢你的性子，觉得要是你能和我们家杨仔做朋友就再好不过。甚至还想过，要是你能照顾照顾他，让他变开朗些就更好了。但我从没打算给杨文里找个你以为的那种玩伴，我只是希望他有个自己的‘朋友’，如此而已。”

“名字有点差别。但看上去也差不多嘛。”

“听我说完，孩子。我不清楚你老家那边现在的潮流，但在古时候，王子皇孙什么的身边一边会有个跟班，陪着游戏、念书，帮着分担师长的责罚，给他们闯出来的所有祸事兜底儿。但这不是我想要的。杨文里不是做小皇帝的命，我也没有王冠能留给他继承，他做错事得自己挨骂扛揍，用不上‘书童’这种配置。当然，我也不想看他当书童——老实说，比起你这小鬼，我们家那个看上去倒更容易沦为‘跟班’。比如昨天，杨仔一直在给你捡球……我知道他缺乏运动，所以我觉得让他多跑几步并不坏，但当时我曾有些不太舒服。我家那小子挺喜欢和你玩的，可你不想搭理他，有几次你是故意把球往远地方丢。当然没人有资格强求别人喜欢他，也不能强迫谁和谁做朋友。在交朋友之前，你先拥有的是选择不结交的权力。就算成了朋友，你也始终拥有选择不再维持友谊的权力——所以你完全可以不喜欢他。只是你不该欺负他。”

瓦力把两只手放到背后，眼神乱飞了一会儿，终于低下头小声嗫嚅：“也不是不喜欢……” 

说实话，我不知这细如蚊蚋的声音是真是假，是对我那几句话的认同还是否定。但你看，这就是成人的好处，你可以虚张声势，利用一个小孩子的善良，把他装套子里去。  
花钱给自己的儿子雇一个朋友？就为了每天多溜达他跑几步？  
这种亏本的事情我才不干。


	9. 民主主义是一种对等交朋友的思想

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 民主主义的优越性在于，不能因为起床气殴打那个把你吵醒的熊孩子，

从里酱那里得到的《银河系新爹上路指南》中说，当父母的极其容易错误以为子女可以自然而然就找到朋友。是的，或许儿童之间友谊可以自然而然产生，然而实际上，你得帮他们同小伙伴创造相处的条件，尤其是对内向型的孩子来说，他们需要更多与同龄人接触的渠道。

比如昨天在空港时，我曾盘算过领养那条大黑狗，然后出点零花钱吸引瓦力给我打工，每天为我遛狗一次，顺便铲屎。

金钱换不来友情。不过有时候，金钱确实可以帮助铺建友谊的桥梁。

不过显然小朋友的心灵比我这乌糟糟的成年人所以为的更善良些，瓦力的内疚感可以帮我省几个小钱。

除此外，还有一句话我深以为然，现在正是把它介绍给瓦力认识的时机。

“喜欢不喜欢，都不要紧。不过民主主义是一种交对等朋友的思想，而不是建立主从的思想。亲爱的瓦力，欢迎你到民主这边来。”

我蹲下来平视这孩子棕里带灰的眼睛，双手搭在他肩膀上，尽量让自己听着更语重心长一点。

我敢肯定这孩子没大听懂，不过在他来得及提问题之前，我及时转了话题：“好吧，咱们快点动身去你家吧，不然叫我们家杨仔再哭一顿，就又要牺牲你的鱼给他擦脸啦。”

于是瓦力气鼓鼓地跟在我身后出门，没来得及问任何问题。

发动地面车前有个小插曲。住我旁边那栋房子里的男人从窗户里对我吼了一句 “嘿，看好你家的小鬼”，同时还对我比了个不太客气的手势。

我感到有些莫名其妙，这其中一定有什么误会。

比起我的一头雾水，瓦力倒是对搞个恶作剧有些跃跃欲试：“要我帮你砸他们家玻璃吗，先生？”

“还是算了，”我拉开地面车后门，让小家伙先钻进去，“他又不傻，肯定知道找谁讨新窗户钱。”

“哦，我觉得他没那么聪明，他连你家住哪里都不知道，明明就住隔壁嘛。”

从瓦力颠三倒四的话里，我预见到一丝不祥。

“跟我说说，小家伙，你是怎么知道我家地址的。”

“我见到卡特琳娜了，先生。”

“等等，你认识卡特琳娜？”

“我有眼睛也有耳朵，先生。我能听得见祖父母说过什么，我还从祖父裤兜里掏出过那家俱乐部的宣传页呢。”

“啊，好吧，这提醒我了，有什么不该给你们小孩子看的玩意儿，绝对不要装在口袋里。”

“我就当这是感谢了，”瓦力得意地晃了晃脑袋瓜，笑道：“她不知道您家具体门牌，但好歹给我指了正确的方向，您喝酒时候和她吹过自己住在哪个高档社区。”

我不由老脸又一红：“那不叫吹嘘，这里房价确实挺贵的。所以你是怎么找对我家门的？因为那条狗？”

“那倒不是，”瓦力有些得意又有些不好意思地挠了挠耳朵，“我当时还没看见它，不过我有嘴呀！”

我惊恐地盯着这名八岁男孩，仿佛看见了一头莽撞的小怪物：“你的意思……别告诉我，你挨家挨户敲门了？”

“也就四五家，”瓦力吸溜了下鼻子，撅着嘴抱怨，“您住的地方或许是高级，可人却不怎么高等，不是蠢得不认识自己的邻居，就是不懂礼貌的下等人。”这男孩想了想，又嘲笑了我一句，“所以承认吧，先生，要么就是民主主义这边也没多好，要么就是你对等的朋友太少！”

不不不，我的小鬼。有小半条街每日辛苦恣睢的成年社畜，在这个适合睡懒觉的周末大早晨被你扰了清梦。而你小子还能活到现在，这已经充分体现民主主义的优越性了！


	10. 民主的最大硬伤，就是不能解决智障

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果有什么人指着我的头发说‘嘿，我不喜欢你的发型，你得换一个’，就算说这话的是个比我更杰出、更聪明、更漂亮、更有地位的人，我依然可以在保留我发型不变的同时，把‘你算老几’这话甩到他脸上去，而不用担心有人强迫我理发或是掉脑袋。这就是民主的好处了。

瓦力对民主显然心存鄙夷，而作为“民主这一国的”站队者，我好歹该为民主挽个尊。

“听着，孩子，民主不是十全大补丸，你不能指望它延长人类的寿命，也不能指望它提高人类平均智力水平。它既不能治愈我们的健忘症，让我们记住每一个邻居的名字，更不能解决人类的文明礼貌问题。不，它不是为了这些事而诞生而存在的。”

“那民主是个什么东西？”

“哈，你这个小捣蛋鬼。‘民主不是个东西’，你就是想听我这么说？你上几年级了，民主是什么，好处在哪里，学校没教过？”

“马上就升三年级了，先生。”瓦力小声嘟囔，“我看到有书上说，民主是一剂良方，专治统治者。”

“通俗易懂的比喻。”

“所以也就是说，它管得了皇帝，却对普通的蠢人没辙？”

“是的，可以这么说，就好像胃药管不了牙疼一样。”

“可是银河系里皇帝只有一个，蠢货却多得数不过来，这样看来民主的用处也不大。”

我瞥了一眼这嘴上能挂油瓶的小鬼，觉得又好气又好笑：“但在有些时候，它比什么都管用。比如说，如果有什么人指着我的头发说‘嘿，我不喜欢你的发型，你得换一个’，就算说这话的是个比我更杰出、更聪明、更漂亮、更有地位的人，我依然可以在保留我发型不变的同时，把‘你算老几’这话甩到他脸上去，而不用担心有人强迫我理发或是掉脑袋。这就是民主的好处了。”

在我话音落地后，瓦力有很长时间都闷声不响。我一开始以为他是在用心咀嚼我这番说教，不免有点自鸣得意，但不想最后还是被这不按常理出牌的小家伙扫了面子。

“或许像您说的，民主不坏也很有用。”这个八岁的男孩像个老头子一样叹了口气，然后语重心长起来，“但在现在，先生，我多么希望您是‘专制’这边的。”

“这话怎么说？”

“这样您就可以命令我祖父不要送我去寄宿学校。您是他的老板，他得听您的！”

“和现在一样都是念书，只是寄宿而已，有那么糟糕吗？我听你祖父说，那所男校教育质量不错，伙食也很好，至少对得起学费。”

“既然如此，您明年要送杨文里来给我做学弟吗？”

啊，这话问到点子上了。如果换做杨仔，我大约是舍不得送他去读什么寄宿学校的。因为穿来后的这个把月，我对那孩子的生活自理能力的提高基本毫无建设。毕竟若想要求小孩子"自己的事情自己做"，大人就该先以身作则。然而我的言传身教却是能懒则懒，可以对付就绝不进步，故而杨仔大约已经近墨者黑。

“哎呀，杨仔的情况和你不同，他可不如你这么能干，这么独立，再说，你祖父也是为你好嘛！”

瓦力对我的恭维勉强奉还一个白眼：“哈，我就知道，你们这些大人一遇到小孩子的事情，就不讲什么民主啦！”

“话不能这么说啊，瓦力，毕竟你祖母也赞成嘛！二比一，少数服从多数。”

东拉西扯间，我的车子已经开到拉肯家附近。之前我已经联系过拉肯夫人，会上门接儿子顺便送她孙子回家。于是远远我就能看到，杨仔被拉肯夫人牵着手站在公寓楼前。也不知是等了我多久。

有时候我会深切觉得，瓦力一家的出现，或许就是为了和我过不去。在瓦力毁了我精心维护了个把月的邻里关系后，他的祖母又给了我一个天大的“惊喜”。

我才推开车门，杨仔已经松开拉肯夫人的手，欢呼雀跃扑了过来。我赶忙接住这小家伙，一边抚摸着他一夜之间短了好几厘米的黑发，一边啧啧赞叹：“哎呀，哎呀，这个小帅哥是谁啊？”

“是你的儿子我呀。”杨仔咯咯笑着晃了晃脑袋，然后再次搂紧我的腰，“怎么才来，我都想你啦！”

“是吗，这么英俊的小伙子是我的儿子吗？”说话间，我已经把他梳理得整整齐齐的短发完全给揉搓乱了。然而——

没有，没有，没有!

熟悉的光屏没有出现，里酱随着杨仔的呆毛一起消失了。

拉肯夫人颇有些矜持地对我笑了笑，说：“天气越来越热，所以我自作主张帮令公子理了发。男孩子还是该有男孩子的样子。”

我还能说什么做什么呢？

想到我还没读几页的《银河系新爹上路指南》，还没来得及兑换的心理学、冷读术、口才、体术、枪法、经营管理、魅力与性吸引力等等技能，到手后却没来得及复制备份的高清宇宙星路图，甚至被束之高阁的《银河英雄传说》的魔改版文档……我的心脏已烂成一片血海。

拉肯夫人用剪刀和梳子谋杀了我的金手指，然而我还必须对凶手报之以微笑。

我暗暗下了决心，一定竭尽所能把拉肯家的孙子拐带成熊孩子，如此方能报复她全家。想必功成之日，里酱的在天之灵也可告慰一二吧。

至于如何才能教出一个熊孩子？

自然是不分青红皂白地惯坏他！

当然啦，这种龌龊的内心活动是不能堂而皇之说出来的。

我打听到瓦力的自然课教师布置了一项观察海洋生物并完成报告的作业。于是我对拉肯夫人提出，为了安抚人生第一次被die迫bu外kao宿pu对杨仔稚嫩内心的伤害，我正好要带他去水族馆，所以借瓦力当陪客，这样一举两得，瓦力可以完成他的报告，而拉肯夫人可以好好在家休息。

但实际上，那个周末我葬送了瓦力好好学习做功课的全部计划，带着他和杨仔在游乐园疯玩了一整天。

我陪着两个小孩子坐遍所有允许他们搭乘的游乐设施，买我们遇到的每一样零食，好吃的就再来一份，难吃的就连咬在嘴里的那一口都要吐出来丢掉——如此一来，不仅是毁掉了瓦力的祖母所制定的健康食谱，还砸烂了他祖父制定的爱惜食物的家规。

你看，我或许不是一个能教育出精英儿童的专家，但是无理由地溺爱一个小鬼，追着他渴望的眼神，不论好赖贵贱买下他看上眼的每一样小玩意儿，然后随手丢进他怀里。这种事情实在没什么难的。

当然，我知道循序渐进的道理，所以这一次瓦力的学校作业还是要交差的，所以期间我也有带着两个小孩在游乐场的玩具店挑了几样海洋生物，除了大海龟和小丑鱼，还有水母、海豹、海豚、鲸鱼什么的，基本是杨仔一边咬手指一边命名为“鱼”的东西。

只是对两个未成年儿童与我这种四体不勤的成人来说，玩转一座游乐场是对体力的极大考验。暮色降临时，我累得一步都不想多走，杨仔趴在我背上睡出了口水，而瓦力也对排队坐最后一次过山车失去了热情。

除了体力枯竭，胃袋也见了底。冰淇淋热量或许很高，但到底不能当正餐。最后是开在游乐场旁边的一家小吃店解救了我。而且更美妙的是，这家店主营炸鱼和薯条，这让我能以拉肯夫人深恶痛绝的垃圾食品为“熊孩子定制计划”的第一天画上一个圆满的句号。

当屁股挨上坐垫，脖子枕到椅背，我觉得自己整个灵魂都得到了救赎。反正面前只有两个小鬼，我可以毫不顾忌形象地在沙发卡座里瘫成一块软泥。

这家小吃店的生意明显比我想象中要好，只靠一个女招待（也可能是老板娘）显然忙不过来，所以客人需要自己到前台点餐取餐。

我对瓦力努了努嘴：“去吧，小子！想吃什么自己敞开了点，我请客。”

然而这小屁孩面朝下趴在桌子上，只甩给我看他一脑袋浅棕带金的乱毛：“先生，我一步都不想走了，请您去点吧，我什么都吃！”

“你觉得我就想动吗？我可是出钱的人，再说小孩子多运动运动有好处！”

“凭什么是我？去使唤杨文里啦！”说着，瓦力抬头看了眼他身边正打瞌睡的另一只小“烂泥怪”，想了想，又对我说道，“先生，我觉得我们还是用民主的方式决定吧，少数服从多数。”

嘿，这个小机灵鬼。今天早上他还对民主主义嗤之以鼻，到了晚上就知道运用民主来逃避责任了。

如果不是已经决定要把他拐上熊孩子报社这条不归路，我简直想认他当个教子什么的。

但瓦力并不了解我内心的挣扎，他只是抓着杨仔的肩膀乱摇一气，把这个小伙伴推醒：“醒醒，杨文里，把手借给我使使！”

杨仔倒也赏脸，迷迷糊糊抬起一只眼皮：“做什么？”

“如果同意你老爸去叫餐，就像我这样把手举起来！”

我得承认，睡眼惺忪而嘴角还流着一道口水印的杨仔看上去是挺逗人。

但下一秒我就笑不出来了。因为我的儿子听信瓦力的怂恿，立刻就把手举了起来，还是两只，举得高高的。

真不赖，真漂亮，果然是亲生的，坑起老子来一点不手软。再这样下去，你会失去溺爱你的父亲！

瓦力快活地两眼放光：“您之前说的不错，民主的确是个好东西。好啦，二比一，快去点餐吧！”

我只好拖着酸软的双脚一步步朝餐台挪动。

这两个小家伙俨然对民主有极大的误解，而作为自由行星同盟的现公民，作为一个成年人，我觉得接下来无论如何都应该为真正的民主主义辩护下。


	11. Chapter 11

当我端着一小盘香炸鱼柳和薯条走回来时，杨仔和瓦力正头挨头四仰八叉躺倒在一起。

“您终于回来了！”瓦力欢呼一声，挣扎着爬起来，捎带手还扯了杨仔一把，“起床吃饭了，杨文里，你肚子吵得我耳朵疼！”

可是看了眼放在桌子上的食物，两个人又先后瘫了回去。

“好少。”

“就这么点儿，够谁吃……”

“知足吧！这是刚才那一锅的最后一份，想多吃，就等下一轮你们自己排队去。”

“我们继续民主投票吧？”瓦力重新坐直，“赞成由唯一的成年人接着去排队的，举手！”

我赶忙把杨仔的小胳膊按下去，然后把他抱起来放到我的膝盖上坐正。

“行啦，两位小小绅士，咱们得谈谈，民主原则不是这么玩的。首先，你们两个压根就没有投票权！”

闻听此言，两块小砖头们齐齐叫嚷起来。

“为什么？”

“凭什么！”

我瞧了瞧坐在我怀里仰着小脸看我的杨仔，又看了看坐在对面气鼓鼓的瓦力。饶有兴致的比较了下这两个孩子的不同：年纪大点儿的已经懂得叛逆心，而年纪小的那个却更喜欢刨根问底。

“很简单，因为未成年人不具有成为选举人和被选举人的资格！”

瓦力负气地捶了捶脑袋，说：“讲讲道理，先生，又不是选国家领导人，我们只是在决定谁去排队去卖炸鱼！”

“问题就在这儿，小鬼们。你们以为民主的本质是什么？”

杨仔第一个举手抢答：“少数服从多数！”

“很可惜，回答错误。”我捏了捏小家伙的脸蛋，“无论如何，这种积极的态度值得鼓励，敢试错才能比别人先知道答案。所以保持下去，儿子。”

“该我了，该我了。”瓦力似乎觉得自己的机会来了，他先是故作高深地咳嗽了两声才回答道，“我知道，民主就是‘你算老几’。对吧，你算老几！”说着，他洋洋得意得伸手指了指我的鼻子。我发现每一个可以不用对我说敬语的机会都让他莫名兴奋。

我轻轻拍落他的手指头：“这是表现，而不是本质。”

瓦力收回手撑着脑袋，一脸鄙夷地盯着我：“您确定不是在狡辩吗，先生，反正嘴长在你身上。”

这种幼稚的挑衅，我身为成年人不好上钩，所以靠公布答案来转移话题：“答案是责任，先生们，民主是一种责任的分配方式。”

“这和我们的鱼有什么关系！”

“听我老爸说完，你这样很不礼貌。”在我开口前，杨仔已经先替我批评了瓦力的冒失。我忍不住为了这种贴心的举动所打动，亲了下他的额头。不过为什么是“老爸”，而不是“爸比”，一夜之间发生了什么？

 

不过称谓变化这种细节可以稍后追究，在两双求知若渴的眼睛的注视下，我侃侃而谈：

“在享有权力的同时也要分担责任，这才是民主。现在的情况是，我作为监护人必须对你们俩负全责，而你们却无法对我负责，甚至有人连完全自理都还不成。”说着，我戳了一下杨仔脸上的酒窝，逗得小家伙捂着脸低下头傻乐，“有鉴于此，你们就无权定规矩来要求我。更别说搞那种明显只针对我一个的勾当，要知道，你们刚刚的做法同时还严重践踏了民主主义中的‘平等’和‘自愿’原则，只是我不跟你们计较，而且已经付出一次劳动了……当然，我个人还是很赞赏你们在未成年时就开始尝试参与民主生活的，但是你们目前依旧只能是有限的责任、有限的权力和有限的参与，听明白了吗？”

瓦力听得目瞪口呆，而杨仔则扯了扯我的衣袖，小声问：“老爸，你说的有限是什么意思？”

“很简单，就是你们两个未成年自己协商决定接下来你们谁去点餐，而我这个成年人会从旁监督和指导。”

“哈，那您要如何指导我们？”瓦力抱着胳膊冷笑，“难不成是想说，我比杨文里大三岁，大的要让着小的，所以就该我去端餐盘？”

“当然不是。事实上，我的建议是，你们剪刀石头布，猜拳决定。你们觉得这样公平吗？”

窝在我怀里的杨仔第一个点头赞成：“好的。来吧，瓦力，我们猜拳，三局两胜。”

每天晚上我都会陪杨仔玩猜拳，以胜负结果来决定今晚谁给谁讲故事，我一次没赢过。或许这种经历使得杨仔对自己猜拳的能力和运气有了盲目的自信。而更夸张的是，瓦力居然被杨仔的自信满满的态度吓唬住了。这个棕色头发的小男孩用狐疑的目光反复扫过我和杨仔的脸，最后撇了下嘴：“我总觉得好像有什么不对劲……”他想了想，又皱紧两条小眉毛摇了摇头，说，“学校里可没有讲这些。”

“哦，恭喜你掌握了不用交学费就能学到的知识，不用太感谢我。”

“老师说，人人生而平等， 可你、您说的是未成年和成年人并不平等……你们两个人之间一定有一个在撒谎？”

而坐在我怀里的杨仔这一次没有做我的拥趸，反而跟着瓦力的话不住点头，说：“我也觉得有点不对劲，老爸你刚刚说在民主的问题上，我们是不平等的，可又说民主主义的原则包括‘平等’……”

听到杨仔的话，瓦力皱着的眉头豁然舒展，他拍着手大笑起来：“是的，是的，你这完全是自相矛盾的，所以在胡扯的一定是你啦，对不对？”

杨仔也选择帮理不帮亲：“老爸，骗人是不对的！”

“说得好，杨文里！”瓦力伸出胳膊越过桌面，同杨仔击了下掌，又对我说道，“我发现了，先生，您不但是个大骗子，还是个小气鬼，罗里吧嗦半天，就是为了不给我们吃鱼！”

这样尖锐的控诉搭配上敬语，讽刺效果殊为明显，更别说瓦力还吐着舌头对我扮了个滑稽的鬼脸。真是极尽淘气之能事。

我不由发出一声长叹，手掌下压，对我面前这个调皮的大孩子做了个安抚的动作：“稍安勿躁，聪明的瓦力，现在就起哄还太早了！”然后又低下头挠了挠怀里的小孩子的下巴颏，“还有你，我亲爱小叛徒，耐心听我说完。”

“我们正洗耳恭听呢，先生！”瓦力舔了手指头，开始掏耳朵。杨仔也跃跃欲试，但手被我及时握住了。

“人人生来平等，这句话只说了一半，完整的说法其实应该是人人生来平等地享有生命、自由、尊严和追求幸福的权利。而当我们说起‘民主’的时候，那个‘民’从来指得不是所有人，而是指那些能对自己的行为和意志负责的自由人，这些才有资格参与权力分配。所以明白了吗，民主与‘人人生而平等’可不是一回事，绝对不能混为一谈！”

“不明白！”杨仔把头摇成拨浪鼓，第一个承认了自己的无知。

有了小伙伴奶声奶气的示范，瓦力稍作犹豫后似乎终于决定对自己诚实一点：“我也没有很听懂。”

“哪里不懂？”

“平等和民主，嗯，还有权力和权利，有什么不一样？”

“还有自由，先生，我听到您提到了自由，它到底是属于在平等这边的还是民主那边。”

“好吧，那就让我先给你们理一理概念。不过话说头里，瓦力，你的社会课老师真应该分一半工资给我，或者从你祖父的工资里扣这笔学费。”

“我也要交学费吗？”

“你不用，我的小家伙，我是你父亲，教导你是应该的——瞧啊，孩子们，做父母的要教育子女认识世界，这是身为父母必须肩负的责任，同时也就意味着父母对子女拥有某种权威。而做子女的有任何疑惑，都可以向父母请教，不用额外付钱，这则是一种与生俱来的权利。”

见两个小男孩脸上都还有些懵懂，我只好换一种更具体的解释。

“那让我们说得更具体点。现在有六块炸鱼——嗯，还热着呢——我们三个人，一人吃两块，这是平均分配，看上去很公平，对吗？但这并不意味着平等。因为炸鱼是我买回来的，所以我有权力邀请你们和我一起吃，或者干脆一块都不许你们吃，甚至，我可以一块鱼肉都不要，全都给你们两个分——这样就叫‘恩赐’，也就是说，我相当于是独立于你们两个人之外的权威，而你们接受的权利是我赏给你们的，所以我们之间并不平等，听懂了吗？”

现在，不仅杨仔睁大了眼睛一眨不眨盯着我瞧，就连瓦力这个小捣蛋鬼也俨然摆出一幅认真聆听的姿态来了。这不由让我隐约有几分自得。

“然后，我们在说说民主这玩意儿。现在，先不管炸鱼是谁买的，桌子上有六块鱼肉，假如不是只有我们三个人分，而是瓦力的祖父母也在场，五个人分六块鱼，那么该怎么分？我觉得我应该多吃一口，毕竟我是掏钱的人。”

“凭什么！你才说过，先不管炸鱼谁付账的吧！这么快就想食言吗？”

“那一人分一块，多出来的丢掉！”

“也不行，我祖父说，不可以浪费食物！”

“然而今天好像你也没少浪费嘛，你这个小异见分子！”

“老爸，什么是异见分子？”

“就是像瓦力这样，看到什么都反对的人。”

“我才不是！”

“看到了吗，儿子，就像这样！”

“我明白了。”杨仔罔顾瓦力的抗议选择点头附和我的说辞，末了他又问，“那么，一人分一块，剩下的一块靠猜拳决定？”

“凭什么又是猜拳，这不公平，因为你总赢！”

这次瓦力的抗议终于勾起来一点我的好奇心：“啊，所以昨天晚上，你们两个人到底靠猜拳决定什么事了？”

“决定谁能睡床，谁睡在地板上！”杨仔挺起胸膛，骄傲地宣布结果，“最后是我赢啦！”

原来如此，看来就算不用我谦让，杨仔也一样擅长猜拳这种游戏。

瓦力撇了下嘴：“啧，只是你运气好！”

“别生气，瓦力，反正最后我也把床让给你一半啦，因为它本来就足够大嘛！”

“然后又在做梦的时候把我踢下去！说到这事儿，先生，您也该管管他了，睡相实在太糟糕了！”

“好了，小宝贝们，言归正传吧。该你说了，瓦力，你觉得最后一块鱼肉该怎么分？”

“反正我不同意猜拳，”瓦力高高扬起自己小小的尖下巴，说，“不过我们有刀子呀，可以把最后一块再平均切成五小块。”

杨仔举起手来：“我觉得这样好，挺公平的。”

“很好，我也觉得瓦力的建议不错。那么，先生们，刚刚咱们这种讨论过程就是民主，我们各有各的兴趣，但是会相互交流，分享经验，最后选个彼此都同意的解决办法。”

“可我祖父母还没有发表意见呢！”

“代议制，瓦力，这就叫代议制。”

“那责任呢，老爸，责任体现在哪里？”

“责任就是，一人一块加一小口，谁都吃不饱，每个人都要为这种平分的选择接受饿肚子这种结果。”我想了下，又补充道，“对瓦力来说，可能责任更大些，因为点子是他提出来的。同时，因为他还代替了他的祖父母做选择，所以他还得忍受自己的选择让祖父母一起饿肚子这种愧疚感，当然，前提是如果他有愧疚感。”

瓦力默不作声，不知道是在想什么，而杨仔举起手又问了我一个问题：“我不喜欢饿肚子，还有别的法子吗？”

"有，当然有！那么，首先，我宣布，你、我、瓦力、瓦力的祖父，我们四个男人是一国的。““

老爸，只有四个人也可以建国吗？”

”这只是个比喻，我亲爱的儿子。再说只要你想，一个人都可以成为一个国家，有句话叫‘每个人都是自己王国的国王’。啊，扯回来，我们说到哪儿来？哦，我们男人是一伙儿的，而瓦力的祖母是我们的敌人，所以我宣布，不但不给拉肯夫人吃鱼，我们还得打败她！”

“凭什么呀！我的祖母怎么就成敌人啦！昨天她照顾杨文里比照顾我还多，她还给你儿子理发了呢！”

就因为这样，所以她必须是我的敌人。我心里暗暗想着，但嘴里却要找些别的理由：“为什么选你祖母做敌人，嗯，可以是因为她是女人，因为她鼓吹健康饮食不让我们吃油炸的肉类，因为她最弱小、最容易被打败——不过，我告诉你们，千万不要小瞧女人，否则早晚要倒大霉的——总而言之，拉肯夫人她现在是我们的敌人了！"

“这完全是逻辑混乱的病句，语文老师会气炸的。”瓦力无精打采地小声抱怨了一句。

"别打岔！于是，为了打败你的祖母，我们需要发展壮大！我是最强壮的，对国家的实力最有益处，所以我吃三块炸鱼。而你们是小孩子，未来可能会有用处，所以我允许你们一人吃两块。因为你的祖父老了，对国家没用处，所以我不给他吃炸鱼。这样的分配就叫统治，而制定这种分配方式的人就是统治者。”

“啊，先不说凭什么这样对我祖父……在气死了语文老师后，又轮到数学老师了吗？三加二加二等于七，多出来的那块炸鱼哪儿来的？”

"很简单，因为你爷爷没用啦，所以我把他变成炸鱼了，正好你们家的图腾就是鱼嘛——喏，这就叫帝国主义。”

瓦力一双褐里带灰的眼睛瞬间瞪得老大，他结结巴巴的问我：“可是，我祖父又不是鱼，不能炸，不，该说，怎么可以吃人呢？”

“看来你对你的家徽了解有限啊，瓦力。”我摸着自己下巴，狞笑起来，“知道美人鱼在传说里是什么样的生物吗？是一群生活在大海里声音很动听的女妖，她们唱的歌可以迷住过往船只上的水手，然后掀起风浪，把船打翻，再用手臂和鱼尾巴勾住那些被她们迷住的水手，拉到海底吃掉。”

杨仔虽然年纪小，却特别爱听恐怖故事和灵异传说，这段时间我也算是磨练出来，可以绘声绘影得描述海妖吃水手这种不利于儿童心理健康的画面了。

“骗子！”瓦力憋着嘴，一张漂亮脸蛋涨得通红，说话声音也有些哽咽了，“我的鱼，我的鱼才不会吃人呢！”

我暗道一声不妙，没想到这小淘气包这么不禁逗，但在我道歉之前，杨仔已经开始好心地安慰起他伤心欲绝的小伙伴：“没错，瓦力，不是所有美人鱼都吃人！有个小美人鱼，爱上了一位人类的王子，然后不但没有吃掉王子，还为了王子变成海水的泡沫了！”

啊，干得漂亮，杨仔！听了你这番话，你的瓦力小哥哥好像真的要哭了。


	12. 很久很久以前，有一条美人鱼。后来，她死了。

闪烁在瓦力眼中的晶莹泪花正无声地提醒我们父子俩，刚刚到底惹了什么样的祸。

虽然在我看来，真正弄哭瓦力的是杨仔，但儿子欠的债最后也只好由我这个当爹的还了。

我将杨仔放下，坐到对面去，抱过正在哭鼻子的瓦力，在他背上拍了两下。

“啊，这个，世界上的美人鱼有很多，所以你的鱼也不见得就是会吃人的那种。”

“会变成泡沫的也不行！”瓦力一边吸溜鼻涕一边冲着我小声嘟囔。

我只得满口答应：“好的好的，不变泡沫！我们瓦力的鱼怎么会爱上别的王子呢！你看，你这么可爱，她一定只爱你。”

然而我话还没说完，瓦力却如同受了更大委屈，居然给我嚎啕起来：“你就是在哄我，你这个大骗子！”

唉，知足吧小鬼，至少还有人哄你！

我不想对一个才八岁的男孩说教什么“男儿有泪不轻弹”的大道理。小孩子本就该有哭的权力，再说想哭就能哭至少比没力气哭要强。

只是现在整个餐厅的人好像都在盯着我们这桌看，而我也实在不忍心继续扮演扰乱公共场合气氛的角色。

更何况，油炸食品凉了就不好吃了。

“听我说，瓦力，这样的人鱼是真的存在过的。你的自然作业是海洋生物对吧？听说过地球吗，它是在文明还以公元纪年的时候全体人类的家园。那会儿不像现在，在地球上有比陆地辽阔得多的海洋，海洋里有各种各样的生物和复杂的生物链。”

我边说边往杨仔嘴里塞了一块鱼肉，再擎着另一块，举到瓦力眼皮子底下，看着他抽抽搭搭地把鱼肉从我手里叼走。同时还要轻轻拍着这个小泪包儿的后背，给他更多的安慰。

“哎呦，你们两个慢点吃，别噎到。对了，瓦力，你身上带手帕了吗？给我看看你的鱼，我好确定她到底是什么品种。”

瓦力的嘴噘得能挂油瓶，但还是从裤袋里掏出一块海蓝色的方手帕摔了过来。而手帕一角果然绣着一条人鱼，头戴花冠，一手持剑，一手持盾。双腿生着层层鳞片，终端结成鱼尾。

“哎呀，还真是条好看的鱼，而且还是不吃人的那种。真的，不骗你。”我刻意加重语气中的惊喜和诚恳，“地球上存在很多国家，有大有小，有的历史短，有的历史长。其中有一个北方小国，它的首都拥有一条美丽强大又忠诚勇敢的美人鱼做守护者。”

“因为美人鱼爱上了小国的国王或者王子，并且他们还幸福地生活在一起了吗？”瓦力咬着手里的炸鱼，瓮声瓮气地问。

“并非如此。虽然传说中那条人鱼见证了那座城市建立者——一对青年男女的结合，但她自己不曾扮演任何爱情故事的主角。”

瓦力抿着嘴点了点头，不知道是满意还是沮丧。我揉了揉他的脑袋，又继续往下讲："那位生着鱼尾巴的守护者，她从不曾索取人民的血肉做食物，可是每当家园遭遇外敌入侵，人鱼都会跃波而出，为她的人民同侵略者战斗。”

当我到这里，瓦力眼中的泪水已经消失了，笑容开始在他那张漂亮的小脸蛋上凝聚成型。然而这时却听到杨仔问我：

“老爸，那么，美人鱼守护者每次都会赢吗？”

真不愧是我亲生的，随时随地都能拆我的台。

因为真正的答案是：怎么可能？！那个小国虽然不是没有对外征服的历史，但战争只是在短时间里提升了国王和贵族们的财富和荣耀，并没能给人民带来多少好处。穷兵黩武耗费了小国的国力，令它江河日下，一天比一天弱小，但它的地理位置又太过紧要，所以后来屡遭别国侵略蹂躏，被数度瓜分。

虽然不是不想硬着头皮编些美人鱼的英勇战绩，但在犹豫之后，我还是在童话与历史中选择了后者。

“很遗憾……如果我记忆没出错，那个国家太弱了，曾有一百五十年内被从国家意义上灭亡了三次这样的悲惨历史。”

果不其然，瓦力用冻结的笑容和失望的目光回报了我的诚实。

好在杨仔丰富的想象力稍稍拯救了我。他像个大人一样重重叹息起来：“呃，那一定是因为美人鱼守护者在第一次亡国前的决战中战死了。”

而瓦力也红着眼圈跟着点头。

好吧，也许比起真实的历史，还是传说更让小孩子产生兴趣，哪怕是个悲剧英雄的传说。

“不过孩子们，让咱们换个角度。在美人鱼战死后，小国灭亡了三次，但这也意味着它中间又被重建了呀。你们看，这就是美人鱼了不起的地方啦，活着的时候她守护人民，打击侵略者，就算战死后她也在不断号召人民起来反抗，给爱国者希望，令侵略者害怕……”

“可是，老爸，为什么侵略者会害怕死掉的人鱼？”

在我回答之前，瓦力已经抢先开口：“你真笨！因为美人鱼是正义的好人！侵略者是邪恶的坏蛋！邪恶打不过正义，所以坏蛋当然要怕好人！”

杨仔皱着眉毛认真地反驳：“我才不笨。”

“你最笨！”

“你更笨！”

……

为了避免这种无聊的争吵无休止进行下去，我只好往他们嘴里一人丢一根薯条。

但正义和邪恶谁更怕谁，回答这问题超过我的能力，所以我只好把话题再度引回那条该死的人鱼。

“为了纪念那条美人鱼，小国的人民在市中心为他们的守护神树立了一座青铜雕像，头戴冠冕，手持剑与盾……”

这下瓦力终于扬眉吐气了，他从我的腿上爬了下去，凑到杨仔身边一边挥舞着手帕一边骄傲地宣布：“瞧瞧，就跟我的鱼一样！”

我轻咳了一嗽，才打断了瓦力的炫耀。然后在两个小男孩期待的目光中，我接着往下讲故事：“后来他们又做了一具更高大更美丽的铜像放在入海口，这次制作美人鱼像的是一名女性艺术家，而模特则是她的好友，一位年轻的女诗人。当时战争马上又要爆发了，在另一个国家出现一个暴君，也是个疯子，他妄图把世界上所有他不喜欢的和他觉得没用的人都变成炸鱼，而那个小国首当其冲。所以这两位了不起的女性希望那尊雕像能让人民警惕起来，要是能震慑暴君就更好啦！”

“那么暴君害怕了吗？”

“谁赢了那场战争？”

杨仔和瓦力争先恐后提着问题，叫我一时不知道该先回答那个才好。

“呃……一开始，小国还是战败了，毕竟它很弱嘛……先别哭丧着个脸，听我说完，尽管暴君打了胜仗，但他还是害怕美人鱼和美人鱼的雕像。因为尽管只是一尊没有生命的雕像，但只要人民还信仰着他们的守护者，还向往和平与自由的生活，暴君就永远不会真正得逞。所以暴君想要毁掉它。但是人民不让，他们连夜把雕像藏了起来。”

“后来呢？”

“后来，就像暴君所憎恶和恐惧的那样，不甘心被征服的人发动了起义。”

“起义是什么？”

“如果你老爸要与我的祖母为敌，还要把我祖父变成炸鱼，而我不同意他这么干，所以为了我的祖父母我得站出来打败你老爸。我是正义的，而你老爸这个暴君则是邪恶，而我的做法就叫起义啦！”

瓦力说得头头是道，我不禁为他这番精彩的解释大力鼓掌：“聪明的小子！老实说，瓦力，你一个八岁大的孩子，能领悟到这一点，实在很了不起！但有一个地方你没说对——如果你没能打败我，那么你的行为就会被我这个暴君命名为一次失败的‘犯上作乱’。”

“您说人民‘起义’了，所以那次他们赢了？”

“哦，起义失败了，甚至就连女诗人都和美人鱼一样为了守卫祖国献出生命了。”

“那为什么还会被叫做‘起义’？”

“因为暴君终于还是没能征服世界，他最后失败啦！小国的人民建立了一个新的共和国，又把美人鱼雕像放回原处。而此前为了反抗他，人民发动的一次次失败的‘犯上作乱’自然也被后来的历史学家记成‘起义’了。这就叫还历史和人民一个公道嘛！”

杨仔闻言面上露出喜色：“我喜欢历史，以后我可以做一个历史学家吗？”

我暗道一声不妙。历史可不是什么有前途的专业。

“啊，儿子，这个问题我们以后再谈。”我不想同杨仔在这个问题上多做纠缠，所以只好回到瓦力和他的鱼这个主题，“所以，明白了吗，瓦力？我想你的鱼和那个小国的美人鱼应该是有渊源的，甚至很可能就是同一条。也许你家祖上曾有人参加过一次反抗暴君的起义，又或者帮着掩藏美人鱼的铜像，甚至说不定雕像的作者或那位女诗人还是你的祖先之一呢！不过，那怕你的祖先只是被美人鱼守护过的一个普通人，但既然他决定选择那条美人鱼作为家族图腾，就是希望子孙记得那位了不得的护卫者，所以你完全可以为你的鱼骄傲！”

“我会的，先生。”瓦力一脸郑重，好像是要对我宣誓一样，说，“我会记得自己同那位守护者有什么样的渊源，所以我绝不会让谁把我的祖父母变成炸鱼，哪怕得来上一百次失败的犯上作乱！”

“好小子，就是这股劲儿！”我抬手摸了摸瓦力的头，以示褒奖和鼓励，“记住它，别丢了。说不定你将来会成为一个了不起的革命家呢！”

大概是看我连着夸了瓦力好几句，杨仔有些心急，担心被我忽视，他居然也举起小胳膊在我眼前挥动了两下：“还有我，我也会的！”

我这时终于体会到为人父母的私心，怂恿别人家的孩子是一回事，等轮到自己家的小傻蛋就不一样了，如果可以，我希望这个孩子过一辈子平凡的人生，因为革命家的道路虽然光荣却太过艰辛，充满泥淖与荆棘，不知多少人无声无息倒在半途。

我清了清喉咙，又对男孩们说：“但还有一个问题，孩子们。那就是起义之后。瓦力，请你告诉我，等打倒了我这个暴君，你要如何对待杨仔呢？你会把暴君的儿子变成炸鱼吗，就像我打算对你祖父做的一样？”


	13. 所谓政客，就是边和你谈论理想唬住你，边吃光你盘子里的鱼的人

瓦力愣怔片刻，才踟躇着开口：“先生，我不明白您的意思？”

“好吧，那我详细说明一下。我是个暴君，我不给你的祖母吃鱼肉，还把你祖父变成炸鱼，于是你起义推翻了我——我们管这个叫革命成功。而杨仔是我这个暴君的儿子，现在落到你这个革命胜利者的手中啦，你会怎么做呢？会也不给他吃肉吗？甚至，要把这个暴君的儿子也变成炸鱼？就像我对你祖父母做过的一样。”

这下不但是瓦力，就连杨仔也被唬住了，他先看看我，又看了看一言不发的瓦力，然后果断抱着腿蜷缩着身子一点点往长椅后头挪动，仿佛生怕瓦力下一刻就要恶狠狠咬他一样。虽然身体不断向后躲，但杨仔始终瞪圆了他那双乌溜溜的眼睛，紧盯着瓦力不放，也许他比我更想知道瓦力的答案。

说实话，看着杨仔紧张兮兮的样子，我有点担心真把小家伙吓到。

不过在我出言干预之前，瓦力终于开口讲话了：“他凭什么要受到那样的对待？”

“理由多种多样，比如他是我这个暴君的儿子，而我对你们不好；比如他是王位的法定继承人……”

“可你已经被我推翻，就不再是国王了，而杨文里也就不再是国王的儿子！那他就可以和我一起吃肉啦！”

我不得不强忍住笑意，反问道：“要是你们起义成功后，发现鱼肉还是不够分呢？要把杨仔变成鱼肉吗？”

瓦力面孔涨得通红，他大声地驳斥我说：“可见你的鬼吧！那我不就和你一样坏啦！”

杨仔扯了扯瓦力的袖子，小声说：“我吃得不多的！”

“你可闭嘴吧！”瓦力恶狠狠地瞪了一眼我家那个小呆子，“昨天我的布丁都叫你吃啦！”

我忍不住放声大笑，肠子几乎都要笑断了。好容易止住笑后，我对着了不起的瓦力竖起大拇指：“好瓦力，你真是个好孩子！希望你说的是真心话！不过，就是这个理，革命之后，要是还像之前的人一样凶狠，那革命也就失去意义了。”

只不过在杀死恶龙后自己也变成恶龙，像这样的英雄人物，历史上也是太多了。我暗自在心中嘀咕了一句，然而这样的话现在还没必要对孩子讲。让他们知道恶龙是可以杀死的就够了。

“我是不知道什么是革命的意义不意义啦,”瓦力抱着肩膀，气鼓鼓地说，“我就是觉得，人吃人，不是正义。”

“哟，难不成你是真的想要做正义的伙伴吗？”我忍不住又逗了这小鬼一句。

“怎样，不行吗？”瓦力低下头小声顶了一句嘴，但从他红彤彤的耳尖不难看出，这小家伙在为自己的理想而感到害羞。

“行！怎么不行！就是路有点难走……不过我给你想个捷径怎么样？”我摸着下巴笑道，“你看，今天回家后，我就给杨仔改名叫‘正义’，这样你最早明天就能成为‘正义的伙伴’啦！”

瓦力从座椅上蹦起来对我比划着他的两只拳头，却没敢真挥下来。倒是杨仔一本正经地摇头否决了我的提议：“可是老爸，我觉得‘杨正义’不是很好听啊！”

“既然你不喜欢，那就算了。”我摆了摆手，努力把笑音憋了回去。我估算过时间，新的炸鱼和薯条差不多该出锅了。我正预备去排队，却听到杨仔犹豫着开口说：“老爸，我不想吃人，更不想被人吃，也不喜欢饿肚子……”

这个五岁的小男孩仰起脸，用他亮晶晶的黑眼睛望向我，仿佛我能解答他所有的疑惑，他问我的问题是，没有暴君也没有人挨饿，每个人都吃着足量的炸鱼肉，过着自由而幸福的生活，这样的世界存不存在？

我实在不知道该用什么语气和表情去回答他。

“本应该存在，但依现在看来，那个世界的名字大概叫‘乌托邦’。”

杨仔和瓦力都没听过这个名词，于是我只好又向他们解释，乌托邦的意思是“最美好的地方”同时也是“不存在的地方。”

不过我对两颗正处在早晨的小太阳也不是全无鼓励：“当然啦，如果能怀着把乌托邦变成现实的想法去努力，那么乌托邦的名字就变成了理想，而这样做的人就叫理想主义者。”

“那理想主义者是好的吗？”

面对杨仔眼神中满满的憧憬，我实在是一句现实主义的论断都说不出口，只能报以更温暖的更积极的肯定：“是的，理想是好的，理想主义者也是好的。”

“哼！”瓦力突然用打鼻子里喷出一个冷笑。

“我是不知道理想主义者是好是坏啦！”浅棕色头发的男孩指着桌子上空空如也的餐盘，斥责起我这个成年人来，“我只知道，你一边和我们说理想，一边把最后的鱼肉和薯条都吃光啦！”

“哎呀，感谢我给你们上了生动的一课吧！一边和人民谈论理想与理想主义，一边吃光盘子里的鱼肉，这样做的人，就叫政客啦！”


	14. Chapter 14

哇哇大叫的小鬼值得多逗几句。

谁知这坏心眼刚起，就有一大盆炸得金黄酥脆的鱼肉落上我们的桌子。

我惊讶抬头，问上菜的老板娘：“亲爱的女士，送错餐了吧？”

“小店友情赠送！”富态的老板娘双手卡腰，对我郑重宣布，“我们当家的说了，他很喜欢您的胡说八道，但麻烦别再大放厥词把两位小朋友捉弄哭！”板着脸教训过我这个不良中年人后，她又和颜悦色地哄起两位小朋友来，“别担心，孩子们，我们鱼肉足够，既不用把谁变成鱼，也绝不会允许讨人厌的政客抢走谁的鱼！所以打起精神来，趁热吃肉吧!”

“多谢慷慨，美丽的太太！您的善意让我又想起一句话，‘撑起家园的不是土地，而是女人’。再次赞美您！”

老板娘略矜持地嗔了我一眼，便转身离去。我见她脚步轻快，想必心情确有为这句恭维变得明媚起来。

瓦力小声嘟囔了一句：“虚伪！”

“小鬼，记住我的话吧！这世界上的好女人每一个都堪比一座教堂，一有机会就该顶礼膜拜！”

我还没从这番感慨中走出，瓦力已先将了我一军：“那么卡特琳娜是你的教堂吗？”

杨仔没有作声，他只是皱着眉头看过来，等我的答案。

“啊，卡特琳娜……她是个好女人……但我现在是个唯物主义的无神论者，去教堂只是为了参观……”

我支吾几句算是回应，并揉了揉杨仔的头以示安抚。现在就让未成年儿童理解“膜拜”与“参观”有何差别还为时太早，只要用语言和动作表明我没有给他找个继母的打算就好。

瓦力颇为不屑的抬起尖下巴，说：“我祖母说，无神论者不可信，他们没有敬畏心，容易堕落！”

“你祖母的话不全对。只要一想到人间的律法和我的良知，想到最后没有神明能宽恕我，我就甄心动惧，食不下咽，提不起任何缺德的心思了。”

“我看您现在很有食欲嘛！”

“因为炸鱼很好吃！好啦，你们也快吃吧，等下别又说我抢你的鱼肉！”

大概因为老板娘送来的炸鱼数目不能被三整除，我们三个吃到最后，盘子里还剩下最后一根。

杨仔今天胃口很不错，他两条小胳膊撑在桌子上托着下巴，目不转睛地盯着鱼肉。

而同样虎视眈眈的还有瓦力，他意犹未尽地提议：“用刀切三份？”

“我已经吃不下了……”虽然心甘情愿让出一部分权利，但私心上说，我当然还是更偏向自己家那只馋猫，“不如这样，用它做奖励，我当裁判，你们两个抢答，谁赢了谁就能独吞这块炸鱼。”

：“来就来，谁怕谁啊！我可是个优等生。”

杨仔的废话不如瓦力多，他只是点头大声说“好”。

既然两个小家伙都同意，我就抛出了我的问题：“我们都知道，我们的国父是——”

“亚雷·海尼森！”杨仔和瓦力异口同声报出答案。

我拍掉他们争先恐后伸出的手：“回答之前，要先听清问题是什么！”

瓦力气愤地敲了敲桌子，说：“那就别拖长音让我们误会！”

我不想跟个头还没到我胸口的熊孩子计较，所以直接抛出了问题：“海尼森的第一继承者与自由民主同盟的实际建立者，全名是什么？”

这下不单是杨仔哑火，连伶牙俐齿的瓦力也结巴起来：“吉恩……霍恩……基尔……”他掐着手指数出好几个似是而非的名字，但一个都不中。

我忍不住拍着巴掌催促道：“快点儿想啊，先生们！炸鱼凉掉就不好吃了！”

“古恩·吉姆·霍尔！”有个陌生的声音报出了答案，同时那个声音的主人还拈起鱼肉丢进自己嘴里。来人是个铁灰色头发的中年男子，比起头发的颜色和额头的纹路，他眼睛里透出的活泼神情让他看上去更年轻些。这不速之客对自己的冒失之举似乎全无歉意，反而微笑着问我，“先生，既然您用餐完了，能把桌子让出来吗？我们等很久了！”

我转头一看，这位仁兄居然真不是孤家寡人，他身后跟着三个小女孩，身高年龄不一，但面容衣着相似，还有一位妇女，大概就是他的妻子和孩子们的母亲。而且做母亲推着一辆婴儿车，内里睡着个一两岁的幼童，裹在深蓝色的小毯子里，睡得正熟。

我不由咋舌：真是个庞大的家族！考虑到政府的奖励生育政策，这位仁兄可以比我这个只有独生子的单身父亲少交一半以上的所得税！更不要说其他给多子女家庭的社会福利。

但无论心里如何羡慕嫉妒恨，给带小孩的妇女让座，都是天经地义的事。我将桌子让给一家六口，在小姑娘们的连声感谢中，带着杨仔和瓦力去柜台结账。

尽管是店家慷慨主动送了我们一大盘炸鱼，但也不好意思吃白食，我最后还是交了两个小份的钱，又给两个小鬼每人外带一杯果汁。

才走出店门，头顶的天空就炸开了一朵烟花。接着五颜六色的圆球接连升空，相继裂开，重叠的光芒点亮整片夜幕。

我这才想起，游乐园是有夜晚焰火表演的。

人们纷纷驻足观赏烟花。人小身短的杨仔挤在人群中只能看腿，为帮他摆脱这种窘况，我让他骑到我肩膀上。小家伙一手揽着我的脖子，一手指着天上绚烂的火光，咯咯笑得开心。这样的天伦时刻，我也觉得是种享受。但此时在我们父子俩身旁，还有另一名男孩存在。瓦力看了看骑在肩上的杨仔，又看了看我，便转开了视线，自己踮起脚尖抬头望天。虽然这小鬼咬着腮帮子一声不吭，但我知道他在想什么。

所以还能怎么办？

自然是拿出吃奶的力气，提着小家伙的腋下把他抱起来。哎呀，不得不承认，拉肯家的确会养小孩，瓦力的分量着实不轻，比杨仔结实多了。

瓦力大窘，在我怀里挣扎着要下地：“先生，我，我是大孩子了！”

他这番举动让我更加辛苦。

“闭嘴！你再乱动，我把杨仔摔下来了怎么办！”

我用胳膊勒住小男孩的腿，而听到我的呵斥后，瓦力也安静下来，他和杨仔互相牵住彼此的手，以保持平衡。

像这样肩膀上扛一个，手臂上托一个，我觉得自己成了某款猫爬架。 

我们三个谁都没有再说话。都张大嘴巴，看焰火争奇斗艳，舞作彩光万点，而后星落如雨，溶入沉沉的黑夜。

夏天就这样拉开了华丽的序幕。


	15. Chapter 15

更新佛系，人物OOC。私设如山。

================================

配备自动驾驶功能的地面车是了不起的发明！

任何曾像我一样，有提携两个小孩看完一场烟火表演经历的人，都会衷心认同这一点。至少可以解救你酸疼的手臂，让它们不用去握方向盘。

经过古恩·吉姆·霍尔广场的时候，瓦力脸贴着车窗发出一声小小的尖叫，而后自言自语道：“对呀，古恩·吉姆·霍尔广场……我怎么早没想起来！”

显而易见，这孩子的好胜心让他对那块被抢走的鱼肉耿耿于怀到现在。相比之下，杨仔未免就有些没心没肺得过分，上车后就趴在后排，抱着一只水母玩偶呼呼大睡。原本我开车时是习惯放些音乐的，此时为了照顾这个正张着嘴微微打鼾的小家伙，爱好只得让步。

我轻咳一声，对瓦力说：“道理很简单！我问你，巴拉特星域最大的行星是海尼森，那第二大的呢？”

“第二大是德奴仙，第三是克希那……所以，您要说什么？”

这不按牌理出牌的小屁孩完全打乱了我人生哲理小课堂的节奏。原来想兜售给他的“第二名注定被遗忘，当就当第一”理论此时毫无用武之地。所以我只好尽量转移话题：“咳咳，没什么。今天玩得开心吗？”

“开心，当然开心！但一想到我的自然课作业，就又开心不起来了！”

“为什么？”

“不是显而易见吗？我们老师布置的任务是观察海洋生物，可我这一天看最多的却是人！”

“其实，人类本来是从海洋里走出来的哦！”

我好心提醒了一句，然而这小鬼并不买账。瓦力看着我摇了摇头，又故作老成的叹了口气，说：“好啊，我就以‘背叛大海洋的人类’为题交一篇观察日记好了，我们老师肯定高兴！”

“这题目不错，不过留着日后再写吧！不是买了海洋动物的玩具嘛，拿回去照着编几句，以你的聪明伶俐，肯定没问题！”

说话间地面车已经停在瓦力家的公寓楼下。而我也终于拿定了一个主意：“你看这样如何，我们打个赌？若你这次自然作业拿到优，我就找你祖父商量你的转学问题？”

“一言为定，先生！你可别后悔呀，我可是我们学年的优等生！”瓦力吹了个轻哨，解开安全带跳下车子，旋即他又踌躇起来，问我，“您能叫醒杨文里，让他把那只水母给我吗·？”

这个要求让我有些不解，那只水母被杨仔压着当枕头，有一小块已经让口水打湿了。并不适合做礼物。

“你想要那只水母？为什么？”

瓦力似乎也有些害臊，他低下头，用脚尖碾着地面，嗫嚅说：“自然作业……您不是说……”

“可是水母不是给你买的啊……”我话还没说完，就看到瓦力一张小脸涨得通红，我猜，这孩子肯定是又误会了什么。

“水母是买给我自己的，我决定以后要以水母作为我杨家的家徽了！”我一边说一边从才打开的后备箱抱出今天买的最大号的玩偶——一只白鲸塞进瓦力怀里，“这个才是要送你的。还喜欢吗？”

“哪有人把水母当家徽的？”

“家徽是一条美人鱼的人说这话可不太有说服力。而且别小瞧水母，有种水母可以自主从成熟期退回幼年期，这样返老还童的本事，我还是很羡慕的！”

当然，对水母来说，长生不老只是一种不严谨的理论上的可能。但事实不用讲全，说出想让人在意的部分就可以了。我想了想，又觉得该为白鲸说几句好话：“当然啦，给你的白鲸也不错，力量也好，体型也好，都比水母强大！还有一点，白鲸是海洋里唱歌最好听的生物之一，而且它们歌唱不是像海妖那样为了杀戮，而是为了……”我不得不停顿了下，考虑到听众的年龄和心智，我得换个说法替掉“求偶”。

“呃……是为了呼朋引伴，为了彼此交流，既取悦小伙伴也可以自娱……”

其实我一开始更想买只儒艮，只是没找到。但这就没必要告诉瓦力了。

在我滔滔不绝吹嘘白鲸的美好之处时，瓦力只抱着那只玩偶没有说话。这只大白鲸是商店里最大号的，高度几乎同瓦力等身，将这个八岁男孩的脸和身体都挡得严严实实的。

“啊，还是说你不喜欢？可我记得你当时一直在打量它，应该不讨厌吧！”我忽然有些犹豫，果然比起白鲸，还是儒艮这种美人鱼的原型动物更好……

“没有不喜欢……喜欢……很喜欢！谢谢您，先生！”藏在白鲸后头的瓦力声音由小变大，最后一句几乎是用嚷的。

说完，瓦力托捧着白鲸两只宽宽的胸鳍，转身往家走。我目送他走进公寓楼，心想，这小鬼真有意思。我今天请他逛了一天游乐场，还抱着他看了好半天的烟火表演。可他却到现在才想起来谢我，为了一个有些笨重可笑的玩具。

回到车里时，杨仔已经睡醒了，揉着眼睛问我：“瓦力呢？”

啊，小孩子果然都喜新厌旧！新认识不到两天的小伙伴俨然已经比我这个当爹的更重要了。

“瓦力回去啦，我们也要回家了。”说到这里，我忽然想起，有件事该同他打个商量，“儿子，家里多了个‘客人’……”

“谁啊？”杨仔紧张地拿眼睛盯着我。

“是瓦力的宠物，一条大狗，昨天陪你们玩球的那条……记得吗？瓦力家现在不适合收养它，所以它大概要先靠我们爷俩照顾一阵子…”

“瓦力的狗？”

“对……就当是帮瓦力一个忙……你要是害怕，等会儿到家我抱你进去，直接回房间。然后我就把狗关到后院去！”

杨仔想了想，只摇头，我不知道这个反应是说不要帮瓦力，还是他不害怕狗，亦或是不要把狗关到后院去。

“不会很久的，瓦力的狗很快就会离开我们家了！”许诺之后，我忍不住又问了一句，“我的孩子，你不喜欢狗么？”

黑发黑眼的小男孩咬着下嘴唇不吭声，他从后排爬到副驾驶的位置，头枕到我腿上，怏怏不乐地开口：“老爸，狗能活多少年？那条大狗……它能陪瓦力很久吗……会不会有天突然不见呢？”

杨仔的话若击石火，似闪电光。我忽然了悟，这个五岁的孩子畏惧的不是那条狗，而是它的短寿。

这是我的错，因为我粗心地忽略了至亲离世会给一个五岁的孩童带来什么样的伤害。我只当小孩子尚不能体察生老病死，却不知这孩子小小年纪却在背负如此沉重的不安，担忧周围的存在一天会忽然从他的生活中消失不见，和“母亲”一样。

我抚摸着杨仔柔软的黑发，不知道该说什么才好。他会问我那条狗的寿命，显然知道我不会骗他。但我也实在不知该如何开解一个失去母亲的五岁男孩认识生命和死亡。

“孩子，曾出现在我们生命中的所有人和物，最后都会得到一个共同的标签，就是记忆。只要我们记得，他们就不会消失……”这个话题实在难以继续下去，我不得不强行转到别的方向去，“对了，为什么改口叫我‘老爸’啊？原来不是叫‘爸比’的吗？”

“瓦力说，爸比是小孩子才叫的。”

“那是因为瓦力没有‘爸比’可以叫！”这句话几乎脱口而出，但被我强行忍住了，因为它实在太缺德。

于是我只好温言诱哄小家伙：“可是你看，瓦力已经八岁多了，而你现在才五岁，还是小孩子嘛！等你和瓦力一样大的时候，再改口也不迟啊。”

然而杨仔并不上当：“我长大啦！”

“好吧，你是大孩子啦，可我还没有老呀！”我想了想，又说，“所以现在还是继续喊我爸比吧，等到我真正老了的时候，再喊我老爸也不迟……不过到时候你大概就不想这么叫我啦！”

“为什么？”杨仔问道，“不叫‘老爸’又叫什么呢？”

“啊，等再过几年，当你到了青春叛逆期，你就会开始烦我啦！除了讨零用钱的时候外，大概就只会喊我‘喂’吧！然后再过几年，我真的老了，你也长大成人，就会喊我‘老头子’。等我老成一个头发牙齿都掉光的老骨头，恐怕那时候你就要喊我‘你这个讨厌的老头子’，说不定还会把我丢出家门不管了！”

杨仔大笑着搂住我的脖子：“不会的，不会有那天的。因为我那么爱你，爸比，永远。”

这话的语气比起宣誓更像撒娇。

我深吸进一口气，抱住这小小的身躯：“我也爱你，儿子。”

其实还有一种称呼，是想提却又不好提的。那就是“父亲”。这个字眼在口头语中有些不太协调，或许只有在葬礼上被致悼词的儿子说出口，听者才不会觉得严肃。

我知道很多人的生和死，但我预计不到自己的将来。至于坐在我怀抱中的杨仔，他未来的人生又会怎样呢？

未来是能改变的吗？

我用胳膊搂紧杨仔，心存侥幸又不敢确定。

然而无论如何，我都希望能活到听他喊我老头子的一天。


	16. Chapter 16

小孩子的友谊当真是种神奇的关系。不过短短几日，杨仔和瓦力之间似乎已经产生某种默契，尽管两个人的相处方式让我看不懂：一个看书，另一个踢球，不过在听到瓦力说“杨文里，把球踢过来”后，杨仔会放下书将飞来的球丢过去。至少就我观察所见，仅此而已。还有就是，因为拉肯夫人送的故事书，杨仔近来对帝国语有了些新的兴趣，偶尔遇到不懂的词，他会求助年长三岁的伙伴：“这个词是什么意思？”而瓦力则会欣然为他解惑。

这无疑是抢了我的一份差事。

但无论如何，会一门外语总是好事。

拉肯先生用力咳嗽着将我召唤回现实。这位老爷子是位优秀员工，对得起我支付的薪水，在我透过商社的窗子窥视两个小鬼时，他已经将我先前盲拍下的库存整理好，将清单交我过目。

“我真傻，真的，”我抬起没有神采的眼睛来，接着说。“我单知道捆绑销售的四个集装箱里可能有卖不出去的垃圾，我没想到居然每个集装箱里装的都是……”

“倒也不能这么说，”拉肯老爷子安慰了我一句，“尽管此时此地不会畅销，也许异地销售还是会有市场的。”

“到底是什么人才会采购这些卖不出去商品啊！看来这世上还有比我更没生意头脑的笨蛋嘛！”

我重重叹了口气，又从头至尾扫了下本商社新增的十几种商品：存量最大的两宗货物安全套和避孕药——其实若在平时，它们倒也能在保质期内卖出去，但偏赶上现在自由行星同盟正鼓励生育，对避孕工具与相关药物加增了一笔奢侈品税，我怀疑千年隼号的前主人搞不好是因为抗不住这次增税才破产的。此外有大半集装箱壮阳保健品、润滑剂以及其他五花八门的情趣用品——说实话，这些玩意儿的存在让我对千年隼号前主人的人品素质和节操有了新的疑虑。商品中还有大量杂志、小说、画册和影视出版物，当然啦，就性质来说，同样属于“你懂就好”的成人特供。不过我还从这份清单中发现了一些绘画与雕塑，其中甚至不乏提香、波提切利等大家的作品，假如是真迹，那就实在是赚翻了，可惜赝作的可能性更高……我实在想不出会有商人特意囤积这类艺术品，别不是什么哪里的道德家数十年查抄活动积攒下来的毒草吧！

无论如何，我已收到律师的通风报信，杨仔母亲那边的亲友已经写好诉状预备提交法院了。是以费沙之旅，势在必行。

但在此之前，我还得同拉肯老爷子谈谈瓦力的教育问题。据说那小鬼递交的海洋生物考察报告正作为优秀习作在学校走廊上展出，我真想知道假如瓦力的老师知道他的作业是根据一件毛绒玩具完成的，届时会是什么表情。

既然有言在先，此时就该践行，尤其是同小孩子缔结的约定，那就更加辜负不得。

是以尽管知道自己作为说客或许不大合格，但我还是受人之托忠人之事，斟酌着对坐在对面的拉肯先生开口：“之前听您提起过，有关瓦力的日后安排……但不知，您还有没有考虑过别的可能呢？”

接下来，我将瓦力本人的意见委婉传达给他祖父知晓，同时还递给拉肯先生一份关于费沙教育现状与发展的报告，上头有我特意圈出名字的几所学校。

拉肯老爷子低头翻读着材料没有答话，只是他面色凝重，看得我心头一沉。

“这几所也是费沙的名牌学校，同你之前中意的那间男校实力不相上下，其中有两所既可以寄宿也提供远程教学服务。”说着，我将这些学校的资料也一并塞了过去，为了增强可信度和可行性，我甚至还祭出杨仔来，“等杨文里到了入学年纪，我应该也会选一所送他去注册就读吧。毕竟，啊哈哈哈，你看费沙自治领的学校还是很人性化的，远程教育很适合杨仔这种星际商人家庭的孩子。哎呀，真是伤脑筋，我挑花眼了，不知道该选哪一所才好……嗯，所以，要是瓦力能提前去试读下，可是帮我个大忙了，嗯，所以试读的学费应该可以由我负担吧……”

拉肯老爷子摇了摇头，打断了我吞吞吐吐的胡诌：“杨先生，我明白你的意思。但依我看，瓦力并不是做执事的料子。”

“啥？”我听这话不由一愣，“您说什么执事？”

“您的器重让人受宠若惊，但如果想挑选日后侍奉小少爷身侧的执事候补，我的孙子或许不是合适的人选。”

我吓得从椅子上跳了起来，挥舞手臂大叫道：“等一下，等一下，您完全误会了！谁说要让瓦力做执事了！”

我算明白为什么那天瓦力会对“要不要给杨仔做个伴儿”这件事产生奇怪的误解了！绝对是因为家庭教育耳濡目染，故而上梁不正下梁歪。所以说啦，旧帝国贵族出身就是这点不好，在很多事上，他们的思维同我这等无产阶级出身的平头百姓有一层无形壁垒。

“我没有爵位留给杨仔继承，家财也供养不起执事这么奢侈的岗位——不怕你笑话，为了少付一个月佣人津贴，我甚至提前辞退了杨仔的保姆——我就是这样一个吝啬鬼啊！”

“您预支给我的薪水很慷慨。”

“因为老爷子您的工作值得我付那份钱嘛！”我摆了摆手，坐回椅子上，接着又说，“‘民主主义是一种对等交朋友的思想’，这句话我才对您的孙子说教过，没想到居然还要对他的祖父再讲一遍。小孩子的人情世界还是交给他们自己经营，而成年人的世故不该掺和其中！所以我希望杨仔能交到同龄的朋友，但没有意向花钱给他雇佣伴读。”

不得不说，此时房间里气氛实在有些诡异，为了缓解这位流亡贵族的尴尬，我给拉肯先生倒了杯酒，又给自己斟了一杯。

“至于瓦力，他不想离开你们夫妇膝下，为此很不开心。虽然还是个孩子，但也到了有自己主张的年纪，所以咱们做大人的有时也要参考下小鬼们的意见，毕竟那关乎他们自己的人生嘛。我就是这么想的，所以才答应瓦力帮他说项，如此而已。嗯，您明白我的意思了吧？”

瓦力的祖父好像看到什么珍禽异兽般盯了我半晌，终于徐徐呼出一口气：“真是受教了。”

我其实还是有些心虚：“客气了，也是我冒昧在先。”

说完，我们俩人碰了下酒杯，各自抿了一口酒水。大约因为有酒精做调剂，我觉得现在拉肯先生脸上的表情松快了许多。

“民主就是对等交朋友吗？大概只有流亡到同盟，才能听到这样的话吧。”头发霜白的帝国流亡贵族说话时没有看我，只望着天花板，像在自言自语，“瓦力的人生……本不该是这个样子的。”

我对此心怀戚戚。假如易地而处，拉肯一家是帝国贵族，而我是个破产商人，带着杨仔流亡过去，此时搞不好正在寻求门路，送杨仔给瓦力小少爷做玩伴儿以求得荫庇吧。

拉肯先生捡起费沙学校的资料看了看，又苦笑着摇头，说：“如果还在帝国，我大约正头疼于找门路送瓦力去读帝国军幼年学校吧。”

“您曾经希望瓦力成为军人吗？”

“对帝国贵族子弟来说，如果不想只做游手好闲的纨绔，那么没有比成为职业军人更体面的出路了。”

这样的观点我难以苟同，于是笑道：“这样看来，幸好你带着瓦力来同盟。除了从军，这里有更多的选择，比如什么医生、律师、建筑师、设计师……小家伙长相也好，又擅长体育，若是朝文体方向发展，说不定还会成为明星吧！当然啦，他读书成绩也很好，走学术道路也不坏。总之，既然他终究要过自己的人生，就交给他自己去决定吧。”

“我听瓦力提起，令公子希望做个历史学家，可您不同意？”

我倒噎了一口凉气，开口时不免讪讪：“唉，毕竟学历史很费钱嘛！而且将来可选择的职业也赚不了什么钱……可惜我打算归打算，如果那个小鬼一意坚持，大概也只好由着他了。”

我不想在这个问题上深究下去，因担心话说得太多，未来反而朝着我最不乐意看到的方向发展。于是我将话题重新引回拉肯先生的家事上：“就算不想在费沙读书，想转去别的学校也容易。若是让小鬼失望，日后我想再挽回面子可就难了。怎么样，就当帮我个忙？后天带他和我们一起出发吧？”

“可他还没参加本学期的期末考试？”

我闻言不由失笑：“我的好老爷子，反正他是要转学的，现在这间学校的期末考还重要吗？咱们提前给小家伙放暑假吧！”


	17. Chapter 17

启程当日，我们父子俩都起了个大早。我是被五个闹钟叫起来的，杨仔则是因为太过兴奋，基本整晚没睡。

当我们赶至空港，拉肯一家三口人正齐齐整整候在码头。同样在晨光中等待着我的，还有我的船和未来的家。杨仔是第一次见到千年隼翻修一新后的样子，虽然以千年隼为名，但这艘黑白相间的船看上去像极一头胖乎乎的虎鲸，仿佛随时可以跃入星海自在遨游。小家伙想来对它满意至极。此前他一直赖在我怀里打瞌睡，小脑袋一顿一顿，就算见到瓦力也只懒洋洋打了个招呼，没有劳动自己双脚亲自着陆的打算。但当我抱着他一步步走近千年隼号，杨仔的眼睛越睁越大，还扭着身子要我放他下去。

脚刚沾到地面，杨仔便松开揽着我脖子的胳膊，同瓦力手牵手大呼小叫朝千年隼飞奔过去。看着他的背影，我心中莫名发酸。昔日我只知道衣不如新，人不如故，没想到现在还多了一句：爹不如船。

激动并不是小孩子的专利，此时此刻作为千年隼的主人，我也是心潮澎湃，不能自已。拉肯老爷子递给我一顶大檐帽，我将这一船之主的象征戴到头上，又在鼻梁上架起一副太阳镜，想必此时此刻我看起来定然格外英俊。

“哦，船长，我的船长！

我们险恶的航程已经告终，

我们的船安渡过惊涛骇浪，

我们寻求的奖赏已赢得手中。”

我边用船舱玻璃当镜子照，边吟诵惠特曼的诗句，而两个小家伙在我身后叽叽喳喳窃笑不止。

“我看上去很可笑吗，我的小绅士们？”我问他们。

“并非如此，没什么好笑的，先生。”瓦力恭敬的语气和嬉皮笑脸的神情并不太协调，“您现在看上去可神气了！”

而他的伙伴也跟着大力点头：“神气极了，老爸！”

小孩子果然还是自己养的比较贴心，至少杨仔脸上的酒涡让我觉得他的夸奖更加真诚。同时我也意识到，大概今后只要有瓦力在场，就很难再听到杨仔满口“爸比”地撒娇了。真是可惜。但还能有什么法子呢？随着同龄朋友的亲密度增加，父母在小孩子生活中的地位便会有所下降，这是成长过程的一部分。然而“老爸”？说真的，我实在没觉得自己哪里老。

我从预备好的船员制服里翻出两顶水手帽子，随手给他们一人头上扣了一顶，说：“好啦，小伙子们，从今天开始，你们两个就是千年隼号的见习水手了！咱们来定个规矩吧！”

“什么规矩？”小家伙们异口同声问道。

杨仔的帽子对他来说有些太大了，他仰面抬头时，帽子险些滑到地上，还是瓦力眼明手快帮他捞住又扣了回去。这下杨仔从刘海到眼睛，有大半张脸都被帽子罩住了。

我忍俊不禁，出手帮他重新将帽子戴好，理顺飘带。又说：“船上需要统一下称谓，大家都要叫我‘船长’。而你们两个也不例外，以后在公开场合不可以再随意喊我‘先生’或者‘老爸’，而是‘船长’！回答我的问话时要说‘是，船长’；发言提问则要说‘请，船长’。比如现在，你们听到我发布的命令啦，快点儿大声回答我‘是，船长’！”

“是，船长。可为什么呀，爸……呃，我是说，船长？”

“为了以示公平，我亲爱的小鬼！”我重新将杨仔抱起来，“这至少在形式上表明，我会对船上所有人一视同仁。不会因为谁特别会撒娇，就给他特殊优待。”

杨仔抽了抽鼻子，撇嘴道：“我没有要求特殊！就是……‘船长’听上去冷冰冰的。”

我大笑起来，信手捏了捏杨仔的鼻尖，说：“那么这样如何，像诗里那样叫我，‘哦，船长，我的船长’。听着是不是有感情多啦？”

“哦，船长，我的船长！”瓦力这个小机灵鬼拖着长音唤了我一声，他问我，“请问，给您做见习水手有什么好处吗？”

“见习水手有零用钱拿——话说，在索要好处之前，是不是该先问问自己需要做什么？”

“好吧，那我要做什么才能拿到零用钱？”

“你们的首要任务是听船长的话，自己照顾好自己！其次，还要照顾船上的吉祥物们，它们的喂水喂食工作就由你们负责了！”

是的，我的千年隼号上除了两名未成年儿童，还有三只动物，分别是一条狗、一只猫和一一头陆生龟。

大概有人会觉得奇怪，船上饲养宠物不是罕事，但为什么要养三只？

此事说来话长。

我本以为搞定拉肯老爷子，便已成功将瓦力算进千年隼号的旅团之列。却没想到还有个麻烦等着我。

先提出异议的是我的大副安德烈·雷泽诺夫，原因是加上瓦力后，船上就有十三个人了。

“十三这个数字不吉利，容易带来厄运！”褐发灰眼的前帝国流亡者如是声称。雷泽诺夫出身行伍，而军人大多迷信。我能理解这种固执，但说句老实话，若不是拉肯老爷子再三向我解释他能力如何出众，是我以目前薪资标准能雇佣到的最好的大副，我大概早开除这个爱唱反调的家伙了。

但既然人才难得，我身为船长，就需要作出礼贤下士的姿态。况且我本人也有些小小的迷信。

瓦力之前捡到的那条黑狗此时正好可以祭出来当破解厄运的法宝：“不是十三，而是十四，还有一条狗呢！狗是人类最好的伙伴，统计船上的成员时也应该被加进去！”

我甚至给这位执拗的大副看了一段孩子们同狗玩耍的视频，是之前在码头那天随手录的。雷泽诺夫或许是个喜欢狗的人，他没有提出反对意见。我松了口气，于是那条本预备交给宠物店寄养的大狗也得到了登船许可。

谁知一波才平，一波又起。船员王启年提出，按东方人的习惯，十四这个数字更加不祥。

“在某种古老的语言里，‘十四’这个数字和‘要死’是谐音。”

得知这个年代中文尚未完全失传，而在我的船员中居然还有人懂，真令我不胜唏嘘。当然，要是王启年没用它们来给我添麻烦就更好了。

“那你觉得什么数字最吉利？”

“十六怎么样？在我祖先的信仰中，这个数字寓意着‘要顺’，这是我们在接下来的航行中最需要的好运了。”

呵呵，我心道，何不索性凑到十八呢，‘要发’才是我这个商人最渴望的事。但见其他人似乎都有被王启年的说辞打动的迹象，我也只好将‘从善如流的好老板’这一人设坚持到底。千年隼号不日就要出发，临时雇人不可能，于是我只好去宠物店挑两种动物。反正我也打算给杨仔弄只长寿的宠物陪他玩。

宠物店的人建议我饲养陆生龟，据说这类生物的寿命随随便便就能长达几百年。而宠物店里恰好有一头现货，体长两三米，刚满七十岁，如果没有意外，再活个一二百年不成问题，说不定可以被杨仔拿去当传家宝。

作为选购这头陆行龟的赠品，我还可以得到一只长毛猫，毛色还挺漂亮，是奶油白混着巧克力色。

“它生下来就跟这只龟作伴，似乎是被老龟当成自己的孩子了。还是小猫时，曾经有客人中意它想要买走，可是因为老龟总是阻挠，甚至差点咬到人，所以生意没有做成……”

店员苦笑着为我讲述这一龟一猫的渊源。但我满脑子盘算的是如何杀价。虽然有成熟的人工繁殖技术，但陆生龟依旧是种珍稀动物，价格并不便宜。而且体型这么大，估计每日伙食费也不会便宜，想必就是因为这些原因，它才迟迟无人问津。

我装出冷淡的样子，将各种顾虑放大几倍，这是讨价还价的常见伎俩。而店员则从习性、食谱和性情方面将这一龟一猫吹得天花乱坠。最后甚至和我打起了感情牌：“不瞒您说，我们新换了个老板，他打起了这头陆生龟的主意，想宰了取龟壳……我照顾它几年了，实在舍不得。而您看着会是个好饲主，所以我更希望您能买它们回去。这也是多救下一条生命嘛。”

“我买宠物是陪小孩子玩的，可不是为了做慈善。在怎么说价格也太贵了……”

谁知我话还没说完，就被杨仔扯住了外套。他仰着小脸恳求我：“爸比，我们买吧！”

店员恭维起杨仔温柔的心肠，而我却真心后悔带小家伙一起逛宠物店。如果说我不是出色的奸商，那作为商人的儿子，杨仔在奸诈这方面就更加不及格。这么容易被教唆可不是好现象，看来需要着意锻炼才行。

幸运的是，我还有瓦力这个小异见分子帮腔：“刚刚不是说这乌龟会咬人？那它就是一头猛兽喽？”这个八岁大的男孩皱着眉一本正经向我进言道， “先生，依我说还是算了吧。说不定杨文里会被它咬伤手，那就不妙了！”说着，瓦力伸出两根指头在杨仔手背上揪了一下，“就像这样！看，被咬到可是很疼的！”

于是杨仔也有些动摇起来：“有道理，是有些痛。”

我哭笑不得，能盲生华点固然是瓦力机智，但当着我的面还敢欺负杨仔，一定是因为这小捣蛋鬼出生时把胆子忘在娘胎里了。

得益于瓦力的搅局，我最终用一个还算优惠的价格买下两头动物。这样一来，终于为千年隼号的有缘同船者凑足十六这个吉祥的数字。

吉祥物们登船后得到所有船员的热情围观，风头甚至盖过了两个小男孩。尤其是同为东方人的王启年，更是把我选择吉祥物的眼光吹捧得天花乱坠：龟象征着长寿平安；狗是忠诚的朋友，叫声带有兴旺的寓意。

在如此盛赞之下，我不禁有些飘飘然。但当王启年向杨仔和瓦力讲述招财猫的民间故事时，我终于清醒过来。那只长毛猫是否能招财，现在可看不出来，但为了买下它，我可是着实破了笔小财的。

况且——

“你们有谁注意到，那只猫跑去哪儿了吗？”我问周围的船员们，但他们除了面面相觑，给不出答案。

尽管宠物店的店员说陆生龟和猫感情深厚，形同父子，可买下它们后，我倒是看不大出来。但是现在——作为赠品的猫咪丢下“养父”不知所踪，而珍贵的陆生龟正缩在壳子里呼呼大睡，对“养子”的缺席置若罔闻——这是何其人间真实的亲子关系啊！我扶额叹气，唯恐丢了猫后，再有哪个刺头儿挑剔说十五这个数字有什么不良寓意。

瓦力的狗倒是对着我吠了两声，像是在嘲笑我们的疏忽健忘。而后领头跑在前面。我们只能跟上去，一直追到货舱甲板。果见那只调皮的猫从舱门后钻了出来，此时见有人来，这只猫咪呜咪呜含糊叫了两声，而在它嘴里还衔着一只老鼠。

“哦呦，这是小猫向我们缴纳的房租吗？”

我聘请的工程师哈桑·萨巴赫老先生信口开了句玩笑。仿佛听懂了老人的话，这猫儿当真将自己的战利品放下来，用爪子按住，展示给我们这些人类看。我觉得能从猫脸上看到某种类似耀武扬威的神情。

“它想努力表现，证明自己有用？倒是挺有志气的！”我耸了耸肩，将杨仔抱起来。 那只四肢还在蹬动的老鼠刚刚吓了小家伙一跳。说实在的，我也有点害怕这种肮脏的尖嘴生物，但当一个孩子扯住你外套寻求庇护时，你只能强迫自己装得镇定些。

我说话时本是无心，但兽医兼仓管员汉佛莱脸却涨得通红，因为货舱里装着许多书籍，如果遭了鼠害，那所有不能挽回的损失肯定是要从汉佛莱的薪水里扣除的：“我有放置鼠药和鼠笼！”他力图解释自己没有玩忽职守，同时也对猫的工作给出积极的肯定，“但是您懂的，生物灭鼠也是很重要的手段，嗯，多一重保险也是好的嘛。”

“下了鼠药？那就不能让小猫把老鼠给吃掉了，要是中毒就麻烦了！”拉肯老爷子说着开始绕着猫转圈，想要把猫咪的战利品夺下来。

我附和着点头：“这猫还得陪着孩子们玩呢，吃老鼠什么的，到底是太不卫生！”

瓦力皱着眉一脸嫌弃：“咦，好脏！我可不要和它玩！”

“我也不要！”杨仔抱紧我的脖子，连头也不回。

而可怜的捕鼠能手还不知道自己受到了什么样的嫌弃，低头盯着爪下的猎物似在琢磨着如何下嘴。

好在船员们及时找来一条小鱼，趁着猫注意力分散时，艺高人胆大的雷泽诺夫把老鼠换下来丢进鼠笼。

“头儿，这老鼠该怎么处理？”

同别的船员不同，雷泽诺夫并不称我为船长，而是喊我“头儿”。而我对他的怪癖始终报以相当程度的容忍。

“淹死它？”有船员如是提议。

“丢出去？”也有人提出了不同的意见。

但我想了下，很快有了个更好的主意。

“我们来做一个开运仪式吧！”

我将杨仔放下地，自己走近雷泽诺夫提着的那只鼠笼，低头对那只吱吱怪叫的老鼠喝道：“现在，我命名你为‘安德鲁·霍克’！你这个反人类的坏东西！”而后我直起身来，对我的大副公布了罪犯“安德鲁·霍克”今后的命运——“丢进原子融炉吧，对这种垃圾不需要多费心！”

雷泽诺夫挑高一侧眉毛，笑问道：“那您还费心给垃圾取名字？”

“哦，这是我个人一点小小的迷信：安德鲁·霍克是厄运的象征，而干掉霍克就是我的开运仪式!”

“您说了算，头儿！”雷泽诺夫对我敬了个礼后，便押解罪犯去“刑场”。

连我自己在内，没人有监刑的打算。只有那只猫在咪咪地叫着，不知是为自己捕获“安德鲁·霍克”而邀功，还是为没能亲自解决它而不满。

我拍拍手，驱离围观的船员们：“好啦，大家各忙各的去吧，就要开船了！”

其他人离开后，立了功的猫踱到我脚边，蹭起我的裤腿咕噜咕噜叫唤个没完。我只好蹲下去在猫咪下颌挠了两下，褒扬道：“好乖乖，真能干！我决定从此你就是千年隼号的荣誉水手长啦！”

“凭什么呀！”瓦力在我身后嚷嚷起来，“我和杨文里都只是见习水手，您却让一只猫做水手长？”

“因为我是船长！”我手卡着腰一本正经教训起年方八岁的见习水手，“你又忘了喊我‘船长’啦！再有下次，我会从你的津贴里扣一个第纳尔!”

说完，我一手抱起杨仔一手拎着猫后颈，预备回上层船舱去，昨夜杨仔没睡好，此时趴在我肩膀上不免有些恹恹。而瓦力则牵着那只大狗快步跟了上来。

“哦，船长，我的船长，”男孩轻声恳求道，“给我的狗也取个名字吧！”

“有必要吗？就叫它狗嘛！反正船上只有一条狗，不会喊错的！”

“这怎么行！”瓦力不满地摇了摇头，“您连一只老鼠都取了名字，现在居然如此亏待我的狗啊！”

“那好吧，”我停下脚步，低头瞧瞧那只冲我摇头摆尾的大黑狗，说，“那就叫它‘先寇布’好了！”

杨仔闻言噗嗤一笑：“先寇布这个名字挺好听的！”

“不可以！”另一个棕发棕眸的小淘气鬼直跳脚，用力挥舞双臂大声反对，“它怎么可以叫‘先寇布’啦！”

“为什么不可以？帝国语里是‘大好头颅’的意思吧？我觉得这狗长得挺漂亮的！”

“总之，就是不行！换一个吧，船长，我的好船长，换一个名字！”

我惊讶地发现瓦力认真撒娇起来也是一把好手，但也实在想不到什么好听的名字，于是推脱道：“既然你说它是你的狗，那就该由你来取名字，同时这也意味着你要负担起它日后的生活啦！我可不能越俎代庖。”

“也好。”瓦力被我说动了，他点了点头，开始认真思索要叫那条黑狗什么名字才好。我已抱着杨仔走开十来步，还能听到瓦力从“汉斯”到“卡尔”左一个名字右一个名字的试探，那股认真的劲头让我不由有几分想笑。

就在这时，杨仔越过我的肩膀，轻轻喊了一句：“元帅！”

“汪!”黑狗低叫一声，跑了过来，像是在回应杨仔的呼唤。

我有些诧异：“你要给那条狗取名‘元帅’吗？”

“嗯，是的，船长。”黑发黑眼的小男孩在我怀里认真地点了点头，“元帅好像也挺满意的。”

新得到赐名的大狗正在我们父子身边蹦跶着撒欢，简直是印证杨仔说辞的最佳证据。

“也不是不好听……”我喃喃自语，心里有些怅然，我本打算将这个名字用到猫身上的。

瓦力瞪了一眼那条抛弃了他的狗，又瞧了瞧我抱着的杨仔，终于在一人一狗无辜的表情面前败下阵来。

“元帅就元帅吧……”瓦力耷拉着脑袋，悻悻然叹气，“只要不叫‘先寇布’，叫什么都行。”

“先寇布和元帅连起来，听着也很神气的！”杨仔小声怂恿起瓦力来，“咱们叫它先寇布元帅吧！”

瓦力狠狠跺了下脚：“你是故意的吗？元帅就是元帅！快点给我把其他选项忘记啦！”

杨仔的回应是一个大大的鬼脸。

我放杨仔下地，由着他和瓦力两个人带着狗跑到我前头去了。

小孩子的友情真是奇妙啊。看着儿子远去的小小背影，我心里有些酸溜溜的，总觉得再这样下去，自己地位恐怕还不如那条黑狗了。

“喵~”

被我夹在腋下的猫低低叫了一声。

“是啦，还有你陪着我呢。”我将猫举到面前，“该叫你什么好呢？算了，回头问问我家的小鬼吧，他比我会取名字！”


	18. Chapter 18

对初次踏足宇宙的人来说，超空间跳跃航行并不是什么令人愉悦的体验。

在有能力处理航行中的各项事务之前，发烧、呕吐、耳鸣、晕眩、毫无食欲、躺在床上哼哼，这些才是我这位船长走马上任第一周的日常。

事实上，从千年隼驶离海尼森空港到它抵达最近的行星德奴仙之前，船上一多半人都要靠意志同自己的身体做艰苦卓绝的斗争。可惜在身体本能反应面前，人类的意志力全无卵用。何况我本来就属于人类中意志力尤其薄弱的那群人。

至于杨仔……我们爷俩可以说是同病相怜，齐齐在床上瘫成软趴趴两片。

但我也得承认，在耐性和毅力上我丢光了成年人的脸，因为同在晕船者之列的杨仔，居然先我三天恢复人形。

当我终于能扶着墙壁一步步挪向舰桥时，杨仔早已经开始在千年隼号上同他的小伙伴玩探险游戏了：

他和瓦力不知是从哪里发现了一辆破旧的四轮平板车，那头体型庞大的陆行龟被抬到车板上，刚好可以挡住几处破损，而杨仔则骑坐在龟背上，被瓦力推着四处转悠，一会儿去瞭望台看太空，一会儿去动力室指着原子动力炉和机轮对船员们问东问西，一会儿又去货舱巡逻，似乎想再抓点儿什么让我搞些新的封建迷信活动——尽管船长不在其位，且有半数船员缺勤，但启航至今，一切还算顺利，抵达德奴仙的时间比预计得要早，船员们似乎多少觉得这跟我那个“开运仪式”有点关系。

有时瓦力跑累了，杨仔也会和他交换位置。后来男孩儿们都玩得满头大汗，他们干脆一起坐在陆行龟上，一人用一条胳膊撑地，借助着飞船行进中的颠簸，在走廊上滑来滑去，而黑狗元帅则始终围着这两个顽童跑动着撒欢。

“小心点儿！”我避开身，免得冒失的小鬼们撞到，又忍不住嘱咐了一句，“别光顾着玩啊，你们作为见习水手是有工作的，记得喂猫！”

两个孩子对视之后笑出声来，他们甩着额上的汗珠，七嘴八舌道：

“喂过啦！”

“再说这也不是玩呀，我们在给千年隼号擦地板！”

“对啊，车下面垫着个毛拖把呢！”

“所以记得发零花钱！”

这样的小聪明令人哑然失笑。

被两个男孩骑在身下的陆行龟一直安详地闭着眼，似乎毫不在意他们的体重和吵闹，只顾着呼呼睡大觉。如果不是每天龟巢旁边的饲料都被吃个精光，我几乎不敢肯定这头巨龟是否还健在。

无论如何，作为杨仔中意的坐骑，这头陆生龟该如何取名，我已经大概拟定了个方向，不是叫休伯利安，就是叫尤利西斯，或者名休伯利安，姓尤利西斯。

反正不会取名为瑞达II。

毕竟这头陆生龟是雄性。

看着杨仔重现红润的面颊，除了感慨小孩子令人惊奇的适应能力外，我心中对拉肯老夫人也是十二万分的感激。拉肯一家自帝国流亡而来时曾经历了小半年的星际远航，算是有了充足的经验。故而这次重归太空，他们一家三口始终保持着做人的尊严，尤其在我无法履行父职期间，拉肯老夫人更是一力担负起饲养员和保育员的重担，精心照顾杨仔，直至小家伙恢复健康。

说句老实话，当目睹这位可敬的女士如何将发烧到说胡话的小男孩抱入怀中，一边喂他服药喝粥，一边唱歌谣安抚小家伙的情绪，我心里油然生出一种妒忌：比起被温柔对待的杨仔，同样有气无力的我却要面对笑容中嘲讽意味藏不住的瓦力。这个棕色头发的八岁小鬼似乎觉得看大人吃瘪是件很有趣的事。

同时瓦力还主动请缨监督我吃饭，而我当时只能用比蚊子哼哼大不了多少的声音告诉他，我什么都不想吃。

“那吃些水果怎么样？”瓦力自说自话取过一个苹果开始削皮。这孩子有双灵活的手，水果刀也使得熟练，不一会儿功夫便完成了工作，削了块果肉递到我嘴边。我一时不好违逆这番好意，只得张口吞下。

于是瓦力越发得意，又给旁边等候着的黑狗喂了一块苹果，而后才切了一块丢到自己嘴里。

“好吃吧？再来一块？”瓦力眯起眼睛笑着问我。

在我将嘴里的果肉咽掉之前， 那条得名元帅的狗已经先我一步“呜呜”起来，身后的尾巴摇得十分欢快。

这小鬼绝对是故意的！但我所有抗议还没来得及说便被新塞过来的苹果堵了回去。就这样我一口、狗一口、瓦力一口，三张嘴轮着将几个苹果分吃精光，瓦力自觉完成了一件十分了不起的工作，趴在我床边提出了有关服务费和加班费的要求。

我倒是不介意给小鬼零花钱，但若是打着工作津贴的名义就是另一回事了。

靠着余光，我偷偷瞄了眼瓦力的祖母，拉肯老夫人面色如常，对孙儿的话充耳不闻。这叫我稍稍松了口气，要是这位可敬的太太也提出增加工作报酬的要求，就太令人头疼了。


End file.
